Decifrando James
by July Prongs
Summary: UA Lily Evans retorna a Londres depois de uma longa estadia na França, apavorada com a perspectiva de reencontrar seus melhores amigos depois de tantos anos.Porém, um cara novo vai surgir e Lily terá sérios em compreendelo...
1. Chapter 1

Gente, essa é a minha primeira fic, e eu não tenho idéia se vai ser curta ou longa. ATENÇÃO!POR FAVOR, LEIA!Por favor, deixem reviews falando o que acharam por que como ela é a minha primeira eu TENHO que saber se estão gostando pra continuar postando. Ah, mais uma coisa, to pensando em colocar um personagem da fic pra responder as reviews, então vocês podem colocar na review de vocÊs, pra eu fazer uma votação e ver se ponho ounão?OBRIGADA. Mais uma coisinha:se vocÊs tiverem sugestões de musicas boas pra colocar na fic é só mandar, por que a Lily ama musica então vou precisar de ajuda ok?E sem mais delongas Decifrando James...

**Disclaimer: **Ninguém aqui é de minha autoria, mas você sabe disso. Então _let´s cut the crap_ e agradecer a querida JK Rowling por criar esses personagens perfeitos.Valeu tia JK!;p

**PRÓLOGO**

_- Ruiva apavorada -_

Meu nome é Lilian Evans, e tenho quinze anos. Meus amigos me chamam de Lily, tenho olhos verdes e sou uma ruiva apavorada.Amanhã é meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts Education Institute!Mas não é exatamente esse o problema, o problema é que esse será o meu segundo primeiro dia em Avalon. É, eu sei que a coisa ficou meio confusa, então deixa eu explicar: o negócio é que eu já estudei lá.O instituto é uma escola particular que vai do Pré ao High School e eu estudei lá desde que nasci até os onze anos, quando tive que me mudar pra França, pois meu pai é um famoso chef.

Então alguém descobriu que ela tava escreendo um livro sobre a culinária francesa e chamou pra trabalhar num dos restaurantes mais conceituados do país. Sendo assim, ele acabou aceitando ir, para aprimorar seus pratos e aprender técnicas novas.E então, lá fui eu arrancada do meu colégio do coração e jogada sem dó nem piedade em Beauxbeautons, um internato francês, sem dó nem piedade.Não me leve a mal, eu aprendi a adorar esse colégio e a França se tornou meu segundo lar.

Mas é que ainda dói o que eu deixei pra trás: Marlene Mckinnon, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Esses nomes representam os melhores amigos que já tive.Não que não tivesse amigos em Beauxbauteons, tive uma penca deles, mas esses daí são especiais, são pra sempre.

Lene era minha melhor amiga desde que nasci e também minha ex-vizinha. Todos os dias eu dava carona pra ela, e nunca chegamos separadas na escola.Embora nós não tenhamos vendido a antiga casa e estejamos voltando pra para o mesmo condomínio de casas (N/A:Lê -se mansões)em que morávamos, duvido muito que ela não tenha se mudado.

Remus Lupin era o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter, sempre carinhoso e compreensivo, nós conversávamos sobre tudo e nunca brigamos. Amava Remus porque ele era a contradição em pessoa, embora tivesse uma maturidade que ia muito além de seus anos, o cara tinha seus surtos de marotice.E quando esses surtos atacavam eu chegava a ter medo dele, o cara tinha as idéias mais mirabolantes que batiam até as de Sirius.

Sirius. Sirius Black, ou Six como o chamava era meu irmão em todos os sentidos.Juntos, nós éramos o pesadelo de todos os professores, mas inexplicavelmente sempre nos livrávamos de castigos porque éramos amados por eles também.Quando fazíamos aquela "caras de santo" conjunta nos safávamos de qualquer coisa.Nós compartilhávamos uma paixão inigualável pela música e pela vida...Minha mãe o tratava como seu filho e ele vivia em minha casa.Em plenos onze anos éramos as pessoas mais populares da sala pois vivíamos aprontando o que ninguém mais tinha coragem de fazer (É importante apontar aqui que na maioria das vezes éramos guiados por Remus, que na maior cara lavada sempre se safava.Ele bolava o plano e sobrava pra gente ¬¬).

E é esse o problema... com toda a distância, eu perdi o contato com eles e não faço a mínima idéia do que pode acontecer.Não sei nem se eles ainda estudam lá, mas se e se eles estudarem?E se não meu reconhecerem?Eu nunca fui insegura, mas hoje só me sinto apavorada. Simplesmente uma ruiva apavorada.

* * *

01/09/2007 

_PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA!_

**- Reencontros e Esbarrões -**

Bem, é isso aí.Hoje é o dia, eu acordei ás cico e meio, mesmo a aula só começando ás 8 (eu ainda tava meio naquele período de ressaca de troca de fuso horário, se é que você me entende?Não?Tudo bem, a maioria das pessoas não entende mesmo...).Enfim, tomei banho, vesti o uniforme azul marinho do Avalon: saia até 3 dedos acima do joelho, blusa social branca e meia-calça escura e minha sapatilha azul aproveitada de Beauxbeautons (minha mãe ficou reclamando porque sapatilha é daquele azul miosótis, e não azul marinho também, mas eu AMO essa sapatilha...Pra falar a verdade eu não joguei nada da Beauxbeautons fora, por que tudo do uniforme de lá é fofo e totalmente reaproveitável.É, eu reaproveito uniforme, ALGUM PROBLEMA?).Depois, desci pra cozinha onde encontrei o meu pai já lendo o jornal (o que não é novidade) e comecei a tomar café normalmente, por que na hora eu esqueci de ficar nervosa.É, eu sei, como alguém consegue esquecer de ficar nervosa?Bom, o negócio é:eu já mencionei que eu não sou uma morning person(1)?Pois é, eu tava caindo de preguiça e tava meio sem tempo pra discernir as coisas.Você também estaria se tivesse chegado de viagem ontem, ficasse acordada até meia-noite desempacotando E arrumando TODAS as suas coisas, então ninguém pode me culpar de estar meio grogue né?

As sete e vinte meu pai me chamou pra irmos.Estyabva saindo de casa, toda enrrolada com a minha mochila, quando dou um encontrão em papai.Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava até ter meus tímpanos irreversívelmente danificados por um grito "LILY!"E ser esmagada por um abraço de um ser não identificado.Eu ainda tava tentando registrar o que tava acontecendo quando a pessoa começou a dar pulinhos histéricos (detalhe:ela ainda estava agarrada ao m,eu pescoço) e foi aí que eu entendi (demorei, mas consegui!\o/), e foi justamente por entender que eu comecei a dar pulinhos estéricos também, porque a louca que me abraçava era Marlene Mckinnon.A cena foi totalmente patética, mas não nos largamos por uns cinco minutos, ficamos só pulando que nem duas imbecis (porque eu sempre tenho que fazer o papel de louca?¬¬).Finalmente nos separamos e olhamos uma da cara da outra, demos um grito ao mesmo tempo e nos abraçamos de novo.Me chame de louca, não me importo, por que eui tava tão feliz: REENCONTREI MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!!!

"Lily, eu tava com anta saudades!POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO LIGOU?..."

"Lene..."

"...EU NÃO TINHA SEU TELEFONE NA FRANÇA, ESQUECEU? - Ai.Meu.Deus. Eu esqueci mesmo, tava tão acostumada tendo a Lene sempre ligando lá pra casa que esqueci do mínimo detalhe que ela não tinha nenhum contato meu lá na França pra gente se falar.É claro que tinha a internet, mas com onze anos, eu não tava nem aí pra computador...Minha diversão era ficar invadindo a casa abandonada aqui do fim da rua com meus amigos e ficar contando histórias de terror sobre os supostos antigos proprietários...Ops. - O QUE?VOCÊ REALMENTE ESQUECEU?LILY VOCÊ É MUITO MONGOL!... - Merda.Eu naum falava com a Lene há cincoanos e ela ainda me conhecia direitinho - Quer saber, esquece...

"Lene..."

"...Você tá tão linda!Como são os franceses?..."

"Lene..."

"...Namorou muito?Meu deus QUANTO tempo!!Apos.."

"LENE!"

"Sim?- Falou ela desorientada.Parece que ficou tanto tempo falando sobre mim, que esqueceu que eu tava aqui.Eu sei que é maluquice, mas isso é a Lene.E é por isso que ela é minha melhor amiga...Então, fiz uma coisa que já deveria ter feito a tempos.Olhei pra ela calmamente e perguntei:

"Quer carona?"(HÁ!Achou que eu ia sacar uma arma e matá-la, né?Sinto despontá-los...) - Ela sorriu.Tínhamos muito pra falar, é claro.Cinco anos de novidade pra contar, mas mesmo assim, sabíamos que em nossa amizade, nada tinha mudado...

Chegamos no colégio conversando sobre Mike, um rolo americando que eu tive.A gente ficava naquela de terminar e voltar, terminar e voltar desde os catorze anos, então quando vim pra cá, terminei tudo definitivamente.Deu pra ver pela cara dela que a Lene não acreditou que eu terminei com o cara.É impressionante como ela desconfiava de tudo que eu falava em relação à minha vida amorosa ¬¬.

Assim que chegamos ao colégio um inspetor veio chamar a Lene pra ir na sala do diretor.Ela saiu muito contrariada resmungando que AINDA não tinha feito nada, e eu só pude rir.Assim como eu e Pads, Marlene adorava aprontar algumas...Já que eu tava sozinha e já tinha pego a lista das minhas aulas e o número do armário, fui em direção ao pátio.Ou era isso que estava fazendo quando fui ATROPELADA por um cara correndo desembestado pelo corredor.Quando percebi o que tinha acontecido, já estava no chão, sem nem ter tempo de gritar um palavrão ou qualquer coisa para o doido.AI QUE RAIVA!Me levantei do chão xingando mentalmente o mal-educado-atropelador-de-ruivas-estressadas.

Fui em direção ao pátio, que a essa hora já estava lotado, e rezei mentalmente para nunca mais encontrar aquele cara por que meu auto-controle não é muito forte, e ele poderia parar no hospital.

Mas, ao chegar ao meu destino a primeira coisa que vi foi ele, conversando com um amigo que parecia se divertir pra valer ás custas do cara.Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu mandei o meu melhor olhar fulminante de ruiva estressada pra ele.Ele, ao notar isso, simplesmente levantou a sombrancelha como se me desafiando a continuar com a nossa discussão silenciosa.

E era exatamente o que eu ia fazer quando prestei mais atenção no seu amigo.O modo com ria, como seus cabelos caíam displicentemente pelo rosto, e como mesmo de costas era óbvio que o cara era um Deus Grego.Arregalei os olhos, por que tinha acabado de lembrar de um frase que eu ouvi toda a minha infância:"Minha perfeição é exclusiva!".E aquele ser perfeito só podia ser...

"SIX!!!!!"Berrei.Não me importei muito com o fato de estar no meio do pátio, que estava nervosa quanto a ele me reconhecer e talz.Na hora que o vi, soube o que fazer, sabia que era o certo.E o certo no momento me pareceu gritar pelo meu amigo, chamando a atenção de todo mundo para a já chamativa ruiva. É, eu sei.Tenho problemas mentais. Ele virou e ao me ver arregalou os olhos de susto, e sem hesitar veio correndo em minha direção enquanto eu já estava correndo até ele (tá pensando o que?Que o mico tinha terminado?Eu quando resolvo pagar um mico, pago logo um king kong. Até seria justo, se eu não tivesse que pagar mico toda hora...).Ele me abraçou como se fosse a última coisa que iria fazer na vida, me girando no ar (enquanto TODAS as garotas me olhavam sem tentar esconder a inveja.HÁ.O deus grego é MEU amigo!) e eu só conseguia o abraçar mais apertado.Nos afastamos, e ele não me soltou, só perguntou atortoado:

"Mas quando?Como você voltou?

"Voltei ontem.De avião."Não aguentei, não era todo dia que a gente via Sirius Black com cara de desorientado, tive que tirar uma da cara dele.Ele riu e me deu um tapinha na cabeça:

"Idiota como sempre, não Lils?Mas sério, você não sabe o quanto eu tô feliz!

"Hey, eu não sou idiot..."

"LILS!"Puta que pariu o pessoal aqui só sabe gritar é?

Olhei para trás e me vi sendo abraçada por um cara lindo.Fiquei meio sem-graça, pois não tinha idéia de quem era, mas abracei-o forte, mesmo assim, aquele abraço me era familiar, e além do mais até parece que eu não ia me aproveitar ;p.Virei pra ele e perguntei sem-graça:

"Desculpe, mas...Quem é você? - É, eu sei, sutileza não é exatamente meu nome do meio...Nem delicadeza, por que o cara ficou meio magoado e ficou me olhando com uma carinha desapontada.Associei-a com uma cara melancólica que vi algumas vezes, mas não podia ser...Remus Lupin nunca fora feio, mas o cara na minha frente era um gato.Eu sei que eu poderia dar outra bola fora e piorar as coisas pro meu lado, mas não pude me conter.Eu nunca posso.

"Remie?" - Ele me encarou sorrindo um pouco, mas ainda chateado falou:

"Pô Lils, não acredito que você não lembrou de mim!

"Não é isso!-Contestei rapidamente-"É só que você está tão...-crescido.eu poderia ter falado isso.Ou até mesmo diferente.Era simples e sutil.Mas eu não consigo ser sutil, né?-...gostoso.

Monny abriu um sorriso sincero dessa vez e Six engasgou-se com sua própria saliva, o exagerado.

"Poxa Lils, tem que ser tão direta?"Reclamou.

Olhei pra ele divertida e brinquei:

"Não se preocupe Pads, você é e sempre será meu único amor.Mas não sou cega, o Monny tá muuuuuuito gato.Falei abraçando Sirius.

"Caramba, não faz nem 15 minutos que saí e vocês já tão se agarrando?Que amor enjoado, o de vocês hein!"

Marlene, que tinha acabado de chegar resolveu zoar a gente...

Six agora me abraçava por trás.E quem passasse e não conhecesse, iria jurar que éramos namorados.

"Hum Hum..."Todos pulamos de susto e nos viramos pra procurar o causador da interrupção, para encontrarmos uma figura esquecida que eu nem tinha reparado que existia, olhando pra gente.E lá, em toda a sua glória de mal-educado-derrubador-de-ruivas-estressadas estava o cara, nos olhando com curiosidade.MUITA curiosidade.

"Quem é ela?"-Perguntou mal-humorado.

"Meu amor, minha vida, minha..."Six começou, no que eu cortei, grossa:

"Quem é ele?".Todos olharam pra minha cara espantados, menos ele, por que, apesar de ser estressada, geralmente eu tenho um motivo.No resto do tempo eu sou de bem com a vida e não trataria tão mal uma pessoa inocente.Mas o cara-de-taxo não era inocente, ele era culpado de todas as acusações!

"Ãm.Esse é James Potter.James, Lily Evans.Vocês vão se dar muito bem"-declarou Sirius, ainda confuso.

"Com esse idiota?Acho que não."Falei, sibilante.

"Lils, o que deu em você?"Perguntou Lene, ao mesmo tempo chocada e indignada.

"Este idiota, é isso que deu em mim!Me atropelou, me jogou no chão e nem se DIGNOU a pedir desculpas!"

Por alguma razão que é inimaginável para mim, Sirius começou a rir.Aliás, rir seria delicadeza minha, ele começou a gargalhar histéricamente de um jeito que só pude olhar pra ele.Sempre soube que Sirius era louco mas...Será que se agrava com a idade?

"Então era você?"Conseguiu falar entre risos histéricos.Potter por motivos imcompreensíveis para o meu cérebro limitado ficou vermelho nessa hora.

"O que que tem eu?"Perguntei, tentando encontrar algum motivo de graça.Não queria ter que aceitar o fato de que o lugar de meu melhor amigo era um hospício...

"NADA!"Falou o chato, rapidamente.-"Me desculpa por aquilo, mesmo, é que eu tava fugindo de alguém e..."

"Narcisa ataca de novo."suspirou Lene.Não foi uma pergunta, pude perceber.

"Eu já tava desesperado!Quase não consegui escapar dessa vez!"Eu estava prestes a perguntar do que diabos eles falavam quando tocou o sinal.

Fomos pra aula e no caminho descobri que a garota de que falavam era Narcisa Black, prima de meu querido Pads.Parece que ela perseguia James desde que ele entrou na escola.Depois dessa descoberta, não tive como não perdoar James pelo incidente no corredor, eu conhecia "Cissy" muito bem e sabia que nem quem colou chiclete na cruz merecia isso.Mais tarde eu acabaria por descobrir que James era um cara legal.BEM legal.

* * *

05/12/2007 

_(Um pouco antes das férias de Natal!)_

**- Descoberta Triunfal -**

Passaram-se trÊs meses e estávamos na cafeteria durante o intervalo de almoço.Todos estavam tomando sorvete, e todos inclui Alice Vennon, uma garota que eles me apresentaram que já tinha se tornado minha melhor amiga.Na verdade, todos já tinham terminado, menos eu e Sirius, que dividíamos o maior sorvete disponível.

"Six, você tá lambuzado!"-Ri

"Aonde?"

"Aqui"- disse eu.E, com um sorriso maroto meti o dedo no sorvete e passei em seu nariz.Muito infantil, eu sei.Mas somos assim mesmo, eu e Sirius, duas pessoas que tem um nível de maturidade menor do que deviam e nunca pretendem crescer.Ele me olhou inocentemente e falou:

"Limpa pra mim?"

"Claro..."Falei distraída.Aviso pra mim mesma:NUNCA se distraia com Sirius por perto.

Peguei o guardanapo na mesa e quando ia passar em seu nariz ele me puxou e esfregou-o na minha cara toda (o nariz, não o guardanapo).Eu arregalei os olhos e á essa altura todos já estavam rindo da nossa a rir também, mas então percebi que nem todos riam.James não ria, apenas nos olhava contrariado.O negócio de James é que apesar de termos nos tornado tão amigos como qualquer um ali após esquecido o incidente "Cissy", ás vezes eu o surpreendia lançando uns olhares tortos pra mim, quando eu me aproximava de Sirius.Fiquei pensando sobre isso, quando tudo se encaixou.Mas é claro!COMO NÃO PENSEI NISSO ANTES?É tão óbvio!

"James, você é gay?!"Perguntei empolgada.Eu sei que poderia ter esperado pra falar com ele em particular, mas é que eu tava tão triunfante por ter sacado qual é a do cara que a delicadeza foi embora.De mãos dadas com a minha velha amiga sutileza.Além do mais, estava muito animada por ter um amigo gay!Sempre quis um, sempre foi meu sonho de consumo!!!Um cara que vai comprar bolsas com você, te entende, mas entende os homens também...Já pensou???

O susto por finalmente ter sido descoberto foi tamanho que ele caiu da cadeira.Literalmente.Remie, que estava sentado a seu lado ajudou-o a se levantar, e então James gritou:

"MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO!"

"Sabe, não precisa se preocupar, nem ter vergonha.Ninguém vai te discriminar, não somos preconceituosos, e ninguém vai te zoar, também, estamos entre amigos"-Falei apontando para nossos amigos que mal e porcamente tentavam abafar risadinhas.Pô, eu tentando convencer o cara a sair do armário e eles zoando o coitado!Lancei um olhar"Colabore ou Morra" para eles que pareceram entender o recado.

"É, sem problema."Remus foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, com um sorriso misterioso.

"Somos seus amigos"- Aly falou assim que consegui se recompor, com um brilho estranho no olhar.

"Viva feliz com a sua opção sexual!"- Exclamou Lene, zuando.

Mas ele não estava prestando atenção, estava olhando diretamente pra mim:

"De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Bom, nunca te vejo com muitas garotas...-ele ficou vermelho-...e, bom, não é por falta de opção...-mais vermelho-...eu mesma, sei que você não é de se jogar fora...-por algum motivo, ao falar isso, pude contar 23 tons diferentes de vermelho perpassarem pelo rosto de James-...e...-concluí brilhantemente-...sempre que eu me aproximo de Sirius você nos olha como se quizesse matar alguém.

Ele arregalou os olhos e caiu da cadeira novamente, mas dessa vez ninguém o ajudou a se levantar, pois assim que eu disse a última frase a coisa pareceu demais pros meus amigos e todos caíram na gargalhada.Todo mundo que passava nos olhava estranho.Não os culpo, por que nós DEVÍAMOS estar parecendo um grupo engraçado mesmo:uma pessoa, parecendo um tomate, tentando se levantar do chão, quatro rindo histéricamente, e eu, a pessoa mais séria do grupo, toda lambuzada de sorvete de chocolate.Nesse momento, James levantou do chão e me olhou irritado:

"Eu NAUM sou gay, ok?"sibilou.

"Então por que nos olha torto?"-Perguntei, inocentemente

"É, James, Por que?"- Remus, que finalmente tinha parado de rir, me apoiou.

James o fuzilou com o olhar e abriu a boca pra responder, quando o sinal tocou.Todos se levantaram rapidamente pois ainda tínhamos que passar no banheiro pra nos limpar.Mas antes que pudesse me afastar, ele me impediu:

"Você realmente não sabe?" - me perguntou me encarando.

Meu senti como se vista através de um raio-x.Nua e transparente.Ele me lançava um olhar penetrante que parecia uma descarga elétrica.

"Não"-Respondi, simples e sinceramente.Eu não sabia.

"Então não sou eu quem vai te dizer" - ele disse e saiu sem me dar tempo de reação,como ele sempre fazia.Fui pra aula tonta.Aquele olhar me arrepiou toda.

Acho que estou longe de decifrar o mistério que é James Potter.É, acho que não saquei qual é a dele, afinal.

* * *

(**N/A**: Peço q ouçam a musica , pra entender melhor essa parte...O nome da musika é RUNAWAY (Avril Lavigne).O melhor é abrir no youtube...Mas não a versão ao vivo , mas a do CD.Valeu!) 

05/12/2007

_Mais tarde, no auditório de Hogwarts_

**- Missão abortada -**

Nunca fiquei tão curiosa quanto á uma pessoa. Pelo menos não por muito tempo.E olha que eu sou MUITO curiosa.Quando Quero saber de algo, não sossego até descobrir. E nada é complicado de descobrir, por que sempre achei que as pessoas são muito simples, sabe?As coisas são de um jeito, e ás vezes a gente tenta mudá-las olhando de diferentes ângulos.

Mas eu sempre fui de opinião que se olhássemos mesmo essa pessoa, do jeito que ela é, sem ver coisas que não existem, apenas o que tinha ali, poderia se entender qualquer pessoa. Mas isso não acontecia com James.Tratando-se de James, tudo era diferente.

Já tinha tentado olhá-lo de todos os ângulos possíveis, mas ele sempre tinha algo que eu não conseguia entender. E isso estava me levando á loucura!E foi por isso que decidi que a partir daquele momento meu novo alvo era ele. Considerem aberta a Missão James.

Enquanto eu devaneava sobre pôneis rosa saltitantes e James Potter, a reunião dos corpos docente e discente rolava. Ou era pra estar rolando, por que na verdade a parada estava atrasada 15 minutos e os alunos já estavam começando a ficar entediados sem nada pra fazer. Essa reunião era aquele tipo de compromisso que ninguém queria ir, e ninguém sabia do que se tratava, mas todo mundo era obrigado a ir. E quando eu digo TODO mundo, quero dizer, até os professores.Mcgonagall, a vice-diretora subiu no palco pra falar algo.

"O professor Dumbledore tem algo importante a dizer, mas está um pouco atrasado..."

Sinto minha atenção se desviar um pouco, James acabou de me olhar da fileira da frente. Ta calor aqui, não?

"... Peço que esperem e que... Deseja alguma coisa senhor Black?...

Sirius que está ao lado de James começa a falar alguma coisa...Eu JURO que tentei prestar atenção, mas James ainda me encarava e eu não conseguia.

"...Não sei se é um boa idéia Black, quem faria..."

Resolvi tentar desviar o olhar, mas não consegui.Até que ouvi a voz descontraída de Sirius falando:

"A Lily faria..."

Ao ouvir isso, consegui me conectar ao mundo de novo, pois todos olhavam pra mim

"O que...?" Perguntei desorientada, mas nesse momento, Aly, que estava sentada ao meu lado me deu uma cotovelada e eu soltei uma exclamação de dor.Incompreensivelmente, minha reclamação pareceu aos ouvidos da professora como um sinal de concordância.Mas pensando melhor, tudo bem, como eu já disse as idéias de Six são brilhantes, só que menos perigosas que as de Remus, então colaborar não seria grande coisa.

Mas aí, a próxima coisa que percebi era que eu estava sendo empurrada por mãos desconhecidas até o palco do auditório, enquanto a professora falava aos demais algo parecido com:

"Evans vai cantar, mas só até o diretor chegar, estamos entendidos?..."

Todos pareceram entender, pois ela me passou o microfone e saiu do palco parecendo satisfeita. Mas nem todos entenderam.EU NÃO TAVA ENTENDENDO NADA!!!Eu só pude olhar pasma pra Sirius: Cantar?Ele me deu uma piscadela e eu senti vontade de esganá-lo com o fio do microfone. Enquanto eu estava calculando a distância para saltar do palco atrás dele, ele se levantou junto com Remus e Aly e falou que iam tocar enquanto eu cantava.

Cara, você só pode estar CHAPADO se você acha que vai se livrar assim tão facilmente. ME AGUARDE, BLACK!Quando ele passou por mim em direção á guitarra eu só pude falar entredentes(N/A: Assim que se escreve?)

"Você me paga!"-Ao que ele riu, o desgraçado. E falou com uma cara-de-pau invejável:

"Apenas cante, eu já peguei as partituras na sua mochila para podermos te acompanhar"

Lhe lancei um olhar assassino. Então era ISSO!O safado armou pra cima de mim só pra me obrigar a mostrar a música que escrevi essa semana, mas me recusei a mostrar pra ele por que ele não quis me dar um pedaço da torta de limão dele (eu AMO torta de limão).Cara, o Sirius é um homem morto.Fui arrancada brutalmente de minha conversa comigo mesma pelas primeiras notas da música.Olhei pra frente, todos me olhando.Gulp.Errei feio, dessa vez, colaborar com a idéia de Black seria extremamente difícil. Ele está muito influenciado por Remus...

**Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah**

_Cantei, empolgada..._

**Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late**

**_Por que a bem da verdade é que eu adoro cantar..._**

**My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range**

_E não canto mal..._

**Looks like it's just one of those kind of days**

_Além do que, ajoelhou tem que rezar..._

**You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground**

_Olhei pra Sirius, tocando guitarra, ele aprendeu na mesma aula que eu e toca tão bem..._

**No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow**

_Olhei pra Remus que estava no baixo, esse daí aprendeu a tocar sozinho, ou melhor, nasceu sabendo..._

**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no**

_Achei Alice na bateria, nem sabia que ela tocava..._

**Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud**

_Pensei em todos os meus amigos, eles me faziam sentir tão..._

**And I feel so alive**

_...viva..._

**I can't help myself, don't you realize**

_Nessa hora, esqueci de tudo e todos, só comecei a dançar..._

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

_amo dançar..._

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

_amo cantar.._

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

_amo gritar..._

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

_amo cair..._

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

pra levantar chorando de rir...

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

_Escrevi essa música com o coração..._

**So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering**

**_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_**

Com a ajuda de meus amigos, eu venço qualquer coisa...

**_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk_**

**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

_Ops, tia Minnie me olhou feio..._

**But I feel so alive**

**I can't help myself, don't you realize**

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

_Dançava muito bem..._

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

_Amo dançar..._

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

_Cantava sem desafinar..._

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

_Amo cantar..._

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

**Runaway runaway**

_Me sinto tão livre..._

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

_Já gritava nessa hora, ninguém estava sentado em suas cadeiras mais..._

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

_Amo gritar..._

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

_Vi Marlene pulando na multidão e cantando o já conhecido refrão..._

**I just want to fall and lose myself**

_Amo a Lene..._

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

_Achei James, o único que não gritava, nem pulava, só me olhava..._

**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**

_Amo o James..._

* * *

O QUE?Que amor é esse, garota?Eu tava louca?Eu gostava do James...Ele era um ótimo amigo.AMIGO, entendeu consciência?Eu amo ele por que ele é meu amigo, tentava freneticamente me convencer... O que deu em mim?Geralmente quando canto eu me solto, as coisas ficam simples, e a vida me parece bem menos complicada, mas eu NUNCA viajo dessa forma!!! 

Que piração acho que me empolguei demais!!!Olhei para os alunos, não pra ele. Todos batiam palma.Que feliz, eu sei que sou demais não precisa dizer não.Quer saber, é melhor eu curtir esse momento e esquecer a loucura que eu pensei..Foi só por que antes disso tudo começar eu tava tramando a missão James.Que aliás eu JÁ abortei.Se só de pensar nele por cinco minutinhos eu já acho que tô apaixonada imagina se eu passase a semana toda pegando no pé dele?NO WAY!

Nessa hora, vi que o tio Dumbie tava no palco, e percebi do jeito que olhou pra mim, que ele tinha me ouvido cantar desde o início, mas não quis interromper.Olhei de novo pra platéia que ainda aplaudia (eu NÃO sou demais?), pra Lene, que pulava histéricamente, fazendo uma dancinha e cantando "é minha amiga, é minha amiga" (essa daí já tá querendo se aproveitar da minha glória ¬¬)..

E James...Bem, James me olhava com um brilho estranho no olhar e me dando "o" sorriso.Aquele sorriso que tinha me feito querer saber do que ele tava rindo, em primeiro lugar.Aquele sorriso que me fazia querer participar da piada.Aquele sorriso que conquistava todas da escola (ainda bem que ele não é gay, seria um baita disperdício...).E era aquele sorriso que tinha feito eu criar a já abortada Missão James.Por que eu queria participar do sorriso dele.Queria participar do fantástico mundo de James Potter.Quem sabe se eu me tornassse membro, eu poderia participar do seu sorriso?Aliás, eu me contentaria com vê-lo sorriso assim pra sempre.Aquele sorriso era tudo o que eu precisava...

* * *

**TRADUÇÃO**

Avril Lavigne - Runaway (tradução)

Avril Lavigne

Acordei pelo lado errado da vida hoje, yeah

Bati o carro e eu realmente irei me atrasar

Meu telefone não funciona porque está fora de área

Parece que esse é um daqueles tipos de dias

Você não pode me deixar pra baixo, porque eu já estou

no chão

Não, você não pode pois você não poderia me pegar de

qualquer maneira

E eu me sinto tão viva

Eu não posso me ajudar, você não percebe

Eu só quero gritar e perder o controle

Jogar as minhas mãos pro alto e deixar isso pra lá

Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah

Eu só quero cair e me perder

Rir muito até doer

Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah

Então, então é assim que estou agindo se você estiver

querendo saber

Estou numa briga com o mundo, mas estou ganhando

Fique aí, chegue perto, é tudo por seu próprio risco

Yeah, você sabe como a vida pode ser desgraçada

E eu me sinto tão viva

Eu não posso me ajudar, você não percebe

Eu só quero gritar e perder o controle

Jogar as minhas mãos pro alto e deixar isso pra lá

Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah

Eu só quero cair e me perder

Rir muito até doer

Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah

Fugir fugir

Eu só quero gritar e perder o controle

Jogar as minhas mãos pro alto e deixar isso pra lá

Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah

Eu só quero cair e me perder

Rir muito até doer

Esquecer de tudo e fugir, yeah

* * *

Então é isso, esse é o primeiro cap...Espero q tenham gostado e que comentem ... 

Bjus

July Prongs


	2. Chapter 2

- Capítulo 2 –

Clotilde

Que saco!Eu não conseguia dormir!Veja bem, não é que eu não tentasse, eu simplesmente não conseguia... Não suas mentes poluídas, eu não estava pensando no James, o surto já tinha passado.Por que é isso que era toda aquela história de talvez sentir algo mais por James do que uma simples amizade: um surto.

O negócio é que a Lene foi dormir lá em casa. Desculpe, eu disse dormir?Por que na verdade o que eu quis dizer foi falar interruptamente sobre aquela reunião de sexta feira... Eu já disse pra ela calar a boca e dormir, que amanhã (ou hoje) é segunda e tem aula, e até apelei para o clássico argumento das perversas olheiras que maquiagem nenhuma vai conseguir consertar.

Mas o feitiço acabou virando contra o feiticeiro, por que ela começou a falar de um estojo de maquiagem francesa que eu havia dado a ela, e minha situação piorou. Depois, ela terminou de falar sobre maquiagem e recomeçou (Socorro!) a falar sobre a reunião.E que reunião...

* * *

_Flashback_

"Obrigado, senhorita Evans, pela explêndida apresentação." – Falou Tio Dumbie enquanto eu descia do palco pirulitante e feliz pela minha cantoria.

"Bom – continuou ele – Agora que podemos iniciar a reunião, eu gostaria de anunciar que a partir de agora Hogwarts obrigará os alunos a participarem de atividades extracurriculares. A Professora Minerva aconselha cada aluno a tomar parte de duas, no mínimo. Porém, a obrigatoriedade abrange apenas uma matéria."

Entrei em pânico. Atividades extracurriculares?!OBRIGATÓRIAS?!Mas eu não sou boa o suficiente para entrar em algum grupo!Eu só sei cantar... E NÃO me olhe assim pra mim, por que eu não participaria do coral da escola nem que me pagassem.

Não me leve a mal, não tenho nada contra as pessoinhas que cantavam lá, mas tenho TUDO contra a Professora Treawnley, que é a professora responsável pelo coral, e é louca de pedra.

O pior de tudo é que ela me AMA. Sério, na primeira série, quando as aulas de música eram obrigatórias ela me seguia pra entrar no coral... Num episódio que envolvera macarrão nos cabelos dela e um castigo pra mim, ela acabou entendendo que entrar pro coral não era uma das minhas prioridades.

Mas aparentemente ela me perdoara e desde minha volta ela voltou a me encurralar nos corredores pra me oferecer uma vaga no coral.

Enquanto eu surtava na minha cadeira professor Dumbledore continuava:

"E teremos as eleições do novo grêmio estudantil na próxima semana, dia doze. Também sediaremos, pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts, um baile de Natal, que terá lugar dia vinte e três, terça feira. Esta será última atividade do grêmio atual, e os interessados a concorrer podem se inscrever com a professora McGonnagall. A chapa vencedora assumirá o comando na volta às aulas..."

"Hey" – sussurrou Remus pra mim.

"O que?" perguntei sem desgrudar os olhos do diretor

"Olha pra mim!" Reclamou Remus. Eu mereço!Até parece que ele não sabe o poder hipnotizante que Dumbledore tem sobre mim!Quando ele começava a falar, eu não conseguia desviar a atenção...

Lene vivia dizendo que eu tenho uma paixão platônica por ele, por ser um cara mais velho e talz. Eu digo que as vezes a Lene delira.Muito.Tudo bem que eu gosto de coroa, em se tratando de caras famosos, mas "hello!", estamos na vida real!Tio Dumbie não tem nada a ver com George Clooney!

Até por que Dumbledore deve ter o que?Cento e nove anos?Não, deve ser menos, ele não conseguiria impor tanto respeito com cento e nove anos. Mas por outro lado, quando meu avô estudou em Hogwarts, tio Dumbie já era o diretor. Talvez ele tenha duzentos e dois anos.Será possível que alguém viva duzen...

"AI! - Olhei feio para Remus, pois ele tinha me beliscado dolorosamente no braço – O que é?!" – Perguntei mal-criada.

"Vamos concorrer!" – disse Remie ignorando total minha indignação. Ele falou como se isso fosse a idéia mais brilhante do mundo.Bem, Remie, novidade pra você : NÃO É!

"Nem pensar!" – falei indignada.

Remus pareceu já estar esperando por uma reação assim, por falou automaticamente:

"Por que não?"

"Bom – respondi, contando nos dedos – por que pra começar, nós perderemos. Depois, eu terei gasto um tempo precioso tentando ganhar, e pra terminar, eu ainda tenho que usar esse tempo pra descobrir no que eu sou boa o suficiente pra entrar numa atividade extracurricular.

Remus continuou calmo, e respondeu inabalável com as nove palavras mais bonitas que eu já ouvi:

"Se chegarmos ás finais isso contará como atividade extracurricular..."

É eu sei o que você está pensando: se ao menos ele tivesse dito algo como "Papai Noel realmente existe e ele quer te conhecer." até faria sentido.

Porém, estava tão acostumada com os planos geniais de Remus que já havia entendido a genialidade desse: Nós nunca ganháramos as eleições, mas se chegássemos às finais nos tornaríamos a chapa vice, que supostamente toma conta das coisas se a chapa vencedora se desfaz. Uma palavra quanto a isso acontecer: impossível.Ninguém nunca cedeu o poder para a chapa vice na história de Hogwarts.

Olhei para Remus, admirando o brilhantismo do plano: Não teríamos que fazer nada, mas isso contaria como uma atividade extracurricular, e me pouparia de ter que me juntar á Professora Treawnley. Olhava para Remus como se ele fosse um presente de Natal adiantado.

Impulsivamente, e esquecendo o detalhe que estávamos numa reunião e que supostamente não deveríamos estar tendo conversas paralelas enquanto o diretor falava, (quem está surpreso? Eu não...) eu o abracei (ou, pulei em seu pescoço, quase o derrubando) e falei um pouco mais alto do que pretendia (até agora estávamos sussurrando)

"Moony, você é demais!"

Nesse momento, James virou-se irritado e falou:

"Querem calar a boca? Tô tentando prestar atenção em Dumbledore!" – o que era uma baita mentira, por que ela tava com os fones do iPod no ouvido, o que denunciava total que ele não tava nem aí pro que o diretor falava. Cara, James é um cara tão estranho...

Sirius virou-se também (ele tava sentado na fileira da frente, do lado de James) e, ignorando a irritação do amigo, perguntou

"O que vocês tanto cochicham aí?"

"Que vamos participar das eleições!" – Remus anunciou, empolgado.

"Duh! é obrigatória a participação de todos os alunos. TODOS têm que votar.

Deus, Six ás vezes é tão lerdo!

"Não, ô energúmeno! Vamos c-o-m-p-e-t-i-r" – expliquei não muito pacientemente.

James nos lançou um olhar desconfiado.

PAUSA aí. Desconfiado!O que ele achava que estávamos fazendo?Formando um complô contra ele?Planejando fugir juntos para nos casar?Aff!Não é como se ele estivesse com ciúmes ou nada disso, quer dizer, ele só me considera uma amiga, né?

"_Infelizmente"_

Que isso?Nada de infelizmente!Tudo de FELIZMENTE!E além do mais, ele nem gosta de mim...

"_Quem dera gostasse..."_

Ahh!Quem é você, ó voz traidora?!E o que você PENSA que está fazendo na minha cabeça?

"_Meu nome é Clotilde, e eu faço parte de você" –_ dissea voz com voz de Mufasa morto_ – "Ou seja, você não pode me enganar. Eu sei o que você quer..."_

Ah, mais essa agora... Era só o que me faltava.Clotilde: a consciência traidora!Por que será que isso só acontece comigo?Hey, o que será que ela quer dizer com "Eu sei o que você quer? Será que ela sabia que eu estava com uma baita vontade de dançar a Macarena naquele exato instante?! Ops, falando em constrangedor...

Meio receosa, perguntei:

"Do que é que você está falando?"

"_Você sabe..."_

"Mas eu não sei!" – A Clotilde não deveria saber que eu não sei do que ela ta falando?Quer dizer, além de traidora, me presenteiam com uma consciência incompetente é isso?Eu não mereço isso, por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?

"_Você sabe..."_ - Ela repetiu. Sabe, algo me dizia que ela não ta falando da Macarena. Mas então do que seria?Eu sabia por que a Clotilde é traidora ou incompetente ou será que eu sabia do que ela ta falando?AHHH, que confusão!

"Eu não to entendendo! Clotilde? CLOTILDE!"

"..."

"Clotilde não me deixe!" – Mas ela já tinha ido... Me senti o Simba pedindo pro Mufasa não voltar pro céu...

Enquanto eu pensava nos possíveis significados de uma consciência desaparecida, resolvi voltar à realidade. Onde eu estava mesmo?Ah, na pergunta desconfiada do James. Ele nos encarou e perguntou:

"Têm certeza?"

O que é meio patético se você parar pra pensar. Quer dizer, quais são as possibilidades de eu e o Remus termos uma alucinação conjunta e confundirmos o que estávamos falando.Se fosse só eu até daria pra entender, mas "hello!" o Remus não é bem o tipo de cara que me acompanharia na viagem sabe?

Bufei. Eu vou defenestrar esse garoto.Legal, né?Sabe o que defenestrar? Hein? Hein? Aposto que não.

"_Defenestrar é o ato de jogar alguém da janela"_

Ah Clotilde, pára de ser estraga prazeres!Aposto que você só sabia por que faz parte de mim!Ah, que droga, você não sabe como é chato ter uma consciência traidora, incompetente e estraga prazeres ao mesmo tempo!

"Odeio a Clotilde" – Ops. Eu acabei de falar isso em voz alta?

Os garotos me olharam como se eu fosse louca, o que, dã, não é uma grande novidade pra ninguém. Eles, me conhecendo melhor, deveriam estar mais do que acostumados.Mas não estavam, pude perceber, pois Remie e Sirius me olhavam confusos e James, com a sobrancelha erguida de um jeito extremamente _sexy_ (eu pensei _sexy?_Ãn, eu quis dizer _intrigado_.) foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

"Quem é Clotilde?" Merda. Agora sim eu odeio a Clotilde.

"É a lhama da minha amiga indiana que morava no Japão, mas fez intercâmbio pra França!" – Cara, eu amo a agilidade da minha imaginação de imaginar explicações extremamente plausíveis para as minhas loucuras...

"_Plausíveis?"_

"Não to com paciência pra você agora não Clotilde! Caso não tenha notado, essa confusão toda é culpa SUA."

"Então ta né..." – Falou Sirius, convencido. É isso que eu AMO no Sirius, ele me conhece tão bem, que aceita todas as minhas loucuras sem pestanejar.

Remus nem se incomodou em responder, apenas deu de ombros como se falasse "Se você diz, não sou eu quem vai contrariar", num jeito totalmente Remus de ser e começo a sair do auditório (a reunião tinha acabado), discutindo coisas da campanha com Sirius, que já tinha aderido total à idéia das eleições "Crédito sem trabalho? Tô dentro!"

Mas James não desistiu tão facilmente de mim. Ele me encurralou ao sairmos do auditório e me abraçou por trás apoiando o queixo em meus ombros e a mãos na minha cintura, assim como Moony e Pads já haviam feito tantas vezes comigo.

Não tão exatamente, por que eles não apoiavam o queixo em meus ombros... Mas essa não era a única coisa que eles não haviam feito e que James estava fazendo naquele momento.Ele estava causando arrepios por toda a extensão da minha espinha.

É, por mais que eu amasse Pads, ele nunca fez as minhas sinapses entrarem em pino só com um simples abraço... Quer dizer, ele já havia feito isso acontecer muitas vezes, mas de outros modos, como infernizando a minha vida, ou comendo o MEU pedaço de torta de limão e coisa e talz.

Mas nunca, NUNCA, só encostando em mim e sussurrando em meu ouvido. Por que ele ESTAVA sussurrando no meu ouvido:

"Eu te amo, monamour...

Brincadeirinha!

Não a parte dos arrepios e coisa e talz, mas não é como se ele estivesse sussurrando juras de amor. Na verdade ele falou:

"Você realmente estava falando sobre as eleições com o Remus?"

Ai.

"_Que pena que não foi a primeira opção"_

Ai, ai, é mesm... CLOTILDE!Quer PARAR de pensar coisas que eu não estou pensando!

"_Mas você estava pensand..."_

"Já chega Clotilde! Você está BANIDA! Entendeu? Vaza!"

"_Hey, você não pode me expulsar, bobinha, eu sou a sua consciênci..."_

"Não me interessa! Não gostei dessa história de ter uma consciência mesmo! Prefiro um cachorrinho. É isso. Vou te trocar por um cachorrinho, é melhor!"

"_Eu vou, mas volto você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente..."_

"Vaza. Vaza!"

"VAZA!" – Falei alto. Alto demais.Tá, a bem da verdade é que eu gritei.

James, obviamente achou que eu estava falando com ele. É claro que a presença dele estava me perturbando.Mas não perturbando de um jeito "Você está me perturbando, SAI!" e sim de um jeito "Você ta me perturbando, quero mais!"

James pareceu entender muito bem a minha perturbação, pois ao invés de me soltar ele me virou rapidamente de modo que eu ficasse de frente pra ele e me agarrou pela cintura me trazendo mais pra perto.

É eu sei. Pasmem.James Potter.Não um qualquer, mas "o" James Potter.

Hey!Que pensamento é esse?Tudo bem que ele é gostoso, mas não é como se eu fizesse parte do fã clube dele ou qualquer coisa. Por que ele TEM um fã clube.

Mas enfim. Esses pensamentos não eram meus!Eram da Clotilde!Cala a boca Clotilde!

"_O que? Não se pode ter um minuto de paz por aqui?"_

"Eu digo o mesmo! Já falei pra você PARAR de pensar coisas que eu não estou pensando! Que saco!

"_Mas eu não pensei nada..."_

"Pensou sim!"

"_Não pensei!"_

"Pensou s..."

Fui interrompida em minha discussão comigo mesma por uma profunda voz que sussurrava:

"Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil."

O que ele queria dizer com isso?Eu olhei em seus olhos com o intuito de lhe perguntar isso. Gulp.Isso foi um erro.Só agora eu percebia o quão perigosamente perto aqueles olhos avelã se encontravam de mim.

A frase morreu esquecida na minha garganta e eu só conseguia encarar aqueles lindos olhos cor avelã em minha frente. Eu nunca percebi como seus olhos eram profundos...E nem que, se você os olhasse bem de perto, era possível perceber um vestígio de verde neles.

Me aproximei para poder examinar seus olhos mais de perto (Eu juro!). E ele também se aproximou, mas não olhava mais pros meus olhos.Agora, ele encartava meus lábios com um calor no olhar que eu não pude perceber na hora.

Mas também, eu não pude perceber nada naquela hora, pois não estava mais raciocinando... Desviei meu olhar para seus atraentes lábios.Tentador.Estávamos a centímetros de distância.E eu sabia o que ia acontecer.E eu queria que acontecesse.

Roçamos nossos lábios com carinho, sem pressa (!) e então...

TRIMMMMMMM!

O sinal tocou.

Eu odeio o sinal.

Nós dois pulamos de susto e nos afastamos. James passou as mãos nos cabelos espetados nervosamente e xingou:

"Merda!" – É isso resumia bastante as coisas.

"Acho que... Bem... Precisamos... Hum, quer dizer... Está na hora" – Tentei formular algo coerente, mas simplesmente não saiu. POR QUE o sinal tinha que ter tocado logo agora?Alguém lá em cima me odeia...

James me olhou frustrado. Então, percebendo que não era o único, (frustrado, quero dizer) abriu um sorriso de canto de boca.Juro.UM SORRISO!Quer dizer, qual é a dele, afinal?

Não tive tempo de tentar arrumar uma resposta, pois ele me pegou pela mão e falou:

"Vamos." – E me arrastou pelos corredores em direção á aula de biologia, com a Professora Sprout.

Sério. Vamos.O cara obviamente tem problemas sérios.Sentei na minha carteira ao lado de Lene.E anotei as observações do quadro um tanto distraída.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Quando voltei de meus devaneios de sexta feira, Marlene tinha FINALMENTE dormido... Mas eu não conseguiria mais dormir.Por que acabara de me ocorrer: Eu não deveria ficar frustrada se eu e James não nos beijamos.Devia estar feliz!Deus, o que ESTÁ acontecendo comigo?Maldito sinal?!Não!Sinal SALVADOR!

"O que James está fazendo comigo?" – Pensei desesperada.

Não consegui mais dormir. Decidi trabalhar na campanha da nossa chapa que começaria no dia seguinte, quem sabe assim eu esquecia um pouco a bagunça que minha vida tinha se tornado nesses últimos meses...

* * *

Bom, gente esse capítulo é mais curto do que o primeiro, mas eu acho que é esse o tamanho básico dos próximos capítulos...

_Lyla E.H. – Obrigada eu repeti mesmo, mas eu já troquei...O Colégio da Lily voltou a ser hogwarts por que não faz muito sentido ela estudar em outro colégio mesmo..Hehe...Obrigada pela Review, você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz ao saber q ALGUÉM leu aminha fic hehe!_

_Isa Potter – É, eu acabei repetindo mesmo, desculpa por isso, hehe.Nossa obrigada mesmo, não acho que esteja boa assim, mas fico feliz de você ter gostado..._

_Thaty – Você pediu e aqui está: um novo capítulo...Não pretendo abandonar essa fic pode deixxar ;P_

_Julinha Potter – Que bom que você gostou, xará!Obrigada_

_Mel.Bel.Loka – Mel eu SEI que eu tenho que arranjar uma beta e coisa e tal, mas eu não conheço ninguém q faça isso por mim, então por enquanto, paciência.Ah, sobre os personagens, são a minha parte preferida da fic...Já tava cansada de ver um Sirius que só era importante por que era o amigo pegador do James, uma Lily chata e certinha, e o pior, o Remus totalmente apagado!É claro que tem umas que não são assim, mas vamos combinar que essas são minoria..._

_Lin A. – Cara, você não imagina o quanto é legal saber que você gostou!Mesmo, mesmo.Obrigada!_

Bom gente, OBRIGADA por todas as reviews, o terceiro capítulo já está sendo escrito, mas só será postado se as rewies continuarem (há, chantagem emocional!).Não, mas é sério, eu preciso dos coments pra saber se estão gostando ou não...É minha primeira fic então ME AJUDEM!

Bjus

July Prongs


	3. Chapter 3

Oi gente, bom, obrigada pelas rewies!!Antes de começar eu só queria agradecer a todos que deixaram aqui suas rewies, valeu mesmo gente!E um agradecimento especial à Gabi, que me ajudou a corrigir esse capítulo.Mas então, eu ia postar esse capítulo um pouco mais tarde por que ainda não comecei o quarto capítulo...(Ou seja, rewies seriam um ÓTIMO incentivo! ;P).Maaaas eu vou postar hoje mesmo em homenagem à estréia oficial de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (EU FUI!)´e também ao meu aniversário (que foi ontem, dia 10, na pré estréia).Então, sem mais enrolação, espero que gostem...

* * *

**- Capítulo 3 –**

_Beijo, Convite e Grifinória_

Não consegui mais dormir ontem depois daquelas lembranças e pensamentos malucos. Então, decidi ir mais cedo pra escola.Na verdade, tudo o que eu queria era sair um pouco de casa.

Então, deixei um bilhete para meus pais dizendo que iria andando mesmo. Marlene não iria se importar nenhum pouco por eu a ter abandonado pois ela, assim como Sirius era uma espécie de agregada oficial lá em casa.Eles comiam da minha comida, dormiam debaixo do meu teto, e tratavam MEUS pais como deles mesmos.

A melhor parte disso é que essa situação fazia Petúnia chiar...

Talvez você esteja se perguntando quem diabos é Petúnia. Bem, vamos dizer que você não pode se deixar enganar pelo nome, por que aquela ali não é flor que se cheire. Aquela pessoa se parece com uma girafa, é fofoqueira, feia, chata ao extremo e me odeia.

É claro que eu poderia continuar por horas falando das suas qualidades, mas seria um tempo valioso desperdiçado então... Pet, como0 eu a chamo só pra irritar, está na faculdade (graças a Deus!) e mora lá ( Deus É pai), sendo assim só vem pra casa em ocasiões especiais, como o natal e essas coisas.E também, inacreditavelmente aquela maluca consegui um namorado lá.O que, se tratando do sujeito não pode ser considerado grande coisa.

Valter Dursley, o tal namorado tem cara de porco. O que é perfeito por que minha irmã também parece um animal.Legal, né?Par perfeito. Juro que ficaria muito surpresa se eles não se casassem...

Mas enfim, quanto a Marlene, ela ficará bem, sem dúvidas...

* * *

Cheguei à escola por volta das 6 horas, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar Frank Longbottom, um veterano SUPER gato que participava do grêmio por lá. Ele tinha chegado mais cedo pra organizar coisas para o Baile de Natal. 

O que na verdade foi à maior sorte, pois às seis horas a escola nem ta aberta ainda para os estudantes, mas como ele era da chapa organizadora consegui entrar e foi super fofo me deixando entrar também.

Ficamos conversando sobre as chapas (ele surpreendentemente já sabia que eu estava concorrendo) e descobri nele um ótimo amigo.

Estávamos conversando super animados sobre McFly, uma banda inglesa que nós dois adorávamos quando James entrou no pátio e nos viu. Ele veio em nossa direção:

"Bom dia"

Olhei pra ele meio confusa... Como ele conseguiu entrar?Eram só seis e meia e as portas do colégio só abririam às sete e meia. Eu, por exemplo, só entrei por que estava com Frank.

Mas pelo visto a minha surpresa não era partilhada com Frank que se adiantou para James e, enquanto o cumprimentava daquela forma que só os garotos sabem fazer (com tapas, ombradas e sei-lá-mais-o-que) falou:

"Hey James!"

Eu olhei de um para o outro percebendo e perguntei mais confusa ainda?

"Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?"

No que ele me respondeu com o sorriso misterioso:

"Eu tenho meus meios..."

Frank nos observou e se despediu subitamente se lembrando que tinha que falar uma ou duas coisas com Tio Dumbie. James olhou para ele, e eles pareceram se comunicar daquele jeito que só os garotos conseguem.Droga!

Então virou as costas e foi-se embora, nos deixando a sós. O que não era bom.Eu acho que ficar perto de James está ficando muito perigoso...

"Então – Falou ele – você parece cansada."

"Marlene. Aquela descerebrada decidiu dormir lá em casa, só que não ME deixou dormir falando daquela droga de Baile de Natal. – reclamei dengosa, deitando-me em seu colo – Ela já recebeu uns trinta convites e não sabe qual vai aceitar..."

"E você?" – Falou ele afagando os meus cabelos. Ai, eu AMO quando afagam meus cabelos, é tão bom...

"Eu? – Respondi distraída, aquele carinho estava me enlouquecendo. – Ah, eu acho que ela deveria aceitar o de Gideon Prewett, ele é lindo, mas não é galinha sab..."

"Não. – Ele me interrompeu rindo – Quantos já TE convidaram?"

"Ah, Jay... – Falei, e ri. Até parece que alguém ia convidar um projeto de cenoura lunática como companhia. Ele me olhou com um ponto de interrogação. É claro que eu não ia falar pra ele que ninguém me convidara por que eu era uma tangerina louca, né? NO WAY! Então respondi simplesmente – Ninguém, né?"

Ele me olhou surpreso e perguntou:

"NINGUÉM te convidou?"

Peraí. Ele REALMENTE pareceu chocado, como se eu fosse uma espécie de Miss Universo ou algo assim...Olhei pra ele quase com pena e respondi:

"Não. Mas não me importo, é só um baile de natal, não de dia de namorados. Não preciso de um par pra me divertir – o que era totalmente verdade – E não me olhe assim, Jay, não é como se eu fosse uma Cinderela ou algo assim... – É. Tô mais para a abóbora que vira carruagem.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca (a quem eu to tentando enganar, eu SOU louca) e protestou:

"Lils, você é linda..." – Ri de novo. Isso é muito fofo da parte dele , sabe, tentar me animar e talz.Mas o fato é que eu posso não ser feia.Mas também não me comparo à Aly ou Lene.Elas eram, tipo assim, as beldades do colégio.A loira e a morena.Dentre as duas eu era só a ruiva.Meio perdida, sabe?

"Não, Jay, não sou" – Respondi sinceramente.

"Lily" – Ele falou suavemente. E começou a se aproximar lentamente.Perigosamente.

E então... As pessoas começaram a entrar barulhentamente no pátio...

"_Merda!"_

"Bom dia Clotilde..."

"_´Dia."_

Acordei em transe por Six, que chegou animado cumprimentando todo mundo, tentando conseguir votos.

James o observava e eu me levantei do colo do mesmo para rir melhor da cara de Sirius, que tinha acabado de perder o voto do namorado da garota que paquerava descaradamente.

"Droga! – Ele reclamou – Vocês sabiam que a Mel tá namorando? Acabei de perder o voto do Bryans..."

Olhei por cima de seus ombros em tempo de captar o olhar discreto que Emmeline Vance nos lançava entre os abraços de seu namorado.

"Esquenta não Sirius... Você não perdeu o voto da Mel..."

Ele sorriu pra mim e exclamou:

"Minha perfeição é exclusiva!" – Aff, ainda tenho que aturar isso às sete e meia da manhã!

James, que até agora só olhava pra ele incrédulo, pediu licença e o arrastou para um lugar meio afastado.

Tentei ouvir a conversa. Quais as chances de eles estarem falando de mim?

"Você tem algo a ver com o fato de ninguém ter convidado a..." – Mas nesse ponto James baixou o tom de voz de modo que não conseguir ouvir o fim da frase. Merda.

"Claro, ela é minha mana! – Falou Sirius sem se preocupar em alterar o tom de voz – e além do mais eu já escolhi quem vai ficar com ela." – E dizendo isso piscou pra James. PISCOU.Será que eles tão falando de mim?

James ficou muito vermelho e protestou:

"Eu vou conquistá-la do MEU jeito, Pads. Pára de interferir!

Ah, o James ta apaixonado?Droga, que desperdício. Mas não tive muito tempo para lidar com a minha decepção pois naquele exato momento eis que surge em minha frente ninguém menos que Amus Diggory, o cara tipo assim, mais gato do colégio (talvez com a única exceção de meus amigos que não vou negar, são lindos...).Babei.

"Lily" – falou ele timidamente. Que fofo!

"Amus..." – O cumprimentei. Eu o conhecia da aula de história avançada, a única matéria que eu poderia cursar com veterano.Sim, por que Amus era um veterano, além de ser minha dupla e SUPER gente boa.

"Er... Tudo bem?"

"Claro! – Falei me perguntando por que diabos ele parecia tão nervoso. Será que ele queria a minha lição emprestada?! Por que eu estava pretendendo pedir a dele! – E com você?"

"Tudo... – falou ele evasivamente, para logo depois me encarar e dizer – Escuta Lily, eu estava pensando, será que você gostaria de me acompanhar ao Baile de Natal?" – Falou rapidamente como se não quisesse perder a coragem.

PASMEM. Comecei a dançar.Internamente, claro.Na minha cabeça os meus neurôniozinhos estavam todos dançando bobamente, pois a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar ..."Ele me covidoou!Ele ME convidooou!Ele me CONVIDOOOOOOOU..."

"Er, Lily?" – Perguntou ele inseguro. Ops, acho que saí do ar durante alguns segundo...

Olhei pra ele encantada, pronta pra aceitar?

"Mas é claro!"

"Que não! – O QUE? Quem falou isso?! Olhei pro lado pra encontrar James Potter, ninguém menos, passando o braço pela minha cintura e me puxando possessivamente. É, POSSESSIVAMENTE!

Fiquei tão chocada que não consegui esboçar qualquer reação além de observar a cara de decepção de Amus se transformar para uma de entendimento e falar:

"Ah, mas é claro. Bem, obrigado mesmo assim..." – E se foi.

O que diabos ele tinha entendido?Pensei enquanto o observava se afastar ainda pasma demais pra me mexer. Não há nada pra se entender aqui.NADA.A não ser se você consegue entender o que se passa na cabeça de James, por que eu já desisti...

Assim que Amus estava fora do campo de visão, consegui me recuperar e virei pra James indignada pegando-o pela gravata e arrastando-o para a sala de aula mais próxima.

James olhou pra Sirius, qu7e observava a cena com uma expressão cômica e pediu desesperado:

"SOCORRO!" – Enquanto era arrastado por mim. É, James Potter.Você vai precisar de socorro!

* * *

BUM! 

Bati a porta violentamente e me virei pra James com um olhar assassino. Ele se encolheu e correu para a carteira mais próxima e a pôs entre nós, com medo.

"Potter. Por. Que. Você. Fez. Aquilo?" – Perguntei, parecendo bem mais calma do que realmente me sentia e pronunciando cada palavra com muito esforço pra não gritar.

Ele olhou pra mim receoso e, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente disse:

"Lily, o Diggory não serve pra voc..."

"POR QUÊ? – O interrompi, finalmente mostrando o meu temperamento de ruiva – POR QUE ELE É LINDO E EU SOU UM PREOJETO DE PITANGA?!

"Não" – respondeu ele indignado.

"ENTÃO É POR QUÊ? HEIN?" – Gritei morrendo de raiva.

"VOCÊ QUER MESMO SABER?" – Gritou ele de volta, possuído. E, sem esperar por resposta, lançou a carteira que nos separava longe vindo em minha direção e...me agarrando sem pedir licença.Então ainda sem pedir permissão...

Me beijou.

Acho que morri.

* * *

Aula de matemática. Mcgonagall. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar.Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era num par de olhos cor de avelã e no que o louco e imprevisível dono deles estava fazendo comigo. 

Lembrei do beijo. Me senti quente só de pensar...O modo como uma de suas mãos me agarrava na cintura possessivamente e a outra, ao mesmo tempo, afagava meus cabelos carinhosamente.Lembrei do efeito que aquele beijo teve sobre mim...Entorpecente.

James havia sido rápido e não me dera tempo pra reagir. Não que eu pretendesse ter outra reação além de corresponder com a mesma necessidade.Sim, por que parecia que nossa vida dependia daquele beijo.

Ficamos nos beijando bem uns cinco minutos, ignorando a existência do oxigênio, e receosos de terminar aquele beijo. Receosos de voltar a realidade.

Mas alguém fez isso pra gente, ou algo...

TRIMMMMMMMM

Ok, o sinal é oficialmente o estraga prazeres mor dessa escola.

A sanidade voltou a mim, e eu o empurrei longe, como se não tivesse passado os últimos minutos beijando-o como, se o mundo fosse acabar.

Meu cérebro estava a mil. Deus, por que ele fez isso?Os alunos começaram a entrar na sala de aula que estávamos e eu fiz a única coisa que me pareceu plausível para uma garota abalada fazer naquele momento: Fugi.

Não, não fugi para o banheiro feminino e chorei aos soluços ou algo assim. Sou patética mas nem tanto.Eu simplesmente saí correndo em direção à aula que eu tinha em seguida e sentei no fundão, pensativa.

Six, Remie, Aly e Lene chegaram à sala fazendo bagunça e assim que Pads me viu, perguntou dramaticamente:

"Deus, cadê o meu amigo e o que você fez com ele?!"

Antes de responder o que eu bem queria. Que era "É mais fácil você perguntar o que ELE fez comigo!" James chegou correndo na sala de aula.Se sentou atrás de mim e pude sentir, durante toda a aula seu olhar cravado em mim.

A aula pareceu durar uma eternidade e quando finalmente acabou, fui cercada por Fabio Prewett:

"Oi Lily!" – exclamou ele empolgado.

"Ah, oi" – falei distraída.

"Então, eu estava pensando, quer ir ao baile comigo?"

"Bom..."

"Não" – Puta que pariu. É a SEGUNDA vez no mesmo dia!E eu nem precisava me virar pra saber quem tinha me cortado, conhecia aquela voz muito bem.

"E posso saber por que – perguntei irritada a James – não?"

Ele abriu um sorriso "Tenho trinta e três dentes" e respondeu

"Por que você vai comigo."

Juro. Esse cara tem muita cara-de-pau.As meninas que passavam jogando todo o seu charme para ele estacaram.E Linda Mckiley, a maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts perguntou histérica:

"O que? Você vai com _ela_?!" – Falou ela me analisando com desprezo e sem se preocupar em esconder sua incredulidade. Isso meio que mexeu com o meu orgulho.Você sabe o que dizem sobre mexer com garotas ruivas.Não é muito prudente.

"É, algum problema?"- A desafiei sem pensar. Tapei a boca imediatamente.Merda, isso quer dizer que eu aceitei o convite de James.

Ele pareceu compreender isso também, pois abriu um discreto sorriso de triunfo que me deu vontade de pular em seu pescoço. Descarado.

A garota me mediu de novo e isso foi a gota d'água. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer um barraco James me puxou pela cintura (De novo!) protetoramente e falou, dessa vez A medindo:

"Algum problema Mckiley?" – com uma sobrancelha erguida de um modo intimidador que se fosse direcionado pra mim, eu já teria saído correndo.

"N-Nada não, James" – Apressou-se ela a dizer e, antes que se pudesse dizer "Baile de Natal" a multidão já tinha se dispersado.

Olhei para James e, antes que pudesse perguntar o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer ali, Dorcas Meadowes apareceu do nada me puxando e falou:

"Então Lily! Você é a presidente da Grifinória! HÁ! Você JÁ TEM o meu voto! Com certeza vai ganhar!"

O que?Que diabos ela tava falando?Olhei pra ela confusa. Dorcas era presidente do atual grêmio, o que ia organizar a festa. Era de conhecimento geral que ela era caidinha por Remus. Pobre Dorcas.Bem, podia ser pior, ela poderia estar apaixonada por Six.Ou James.

"Hã, quem te contou isso?" – E por que não me contou?! – "O Remie?"

Dorcas ficou vermelha e simplesmente apontou para um cartaz vermelho berrante escrito em um tom de dourado BEM chamativo e ilustrado com um leão imponente. Nele havia informações sobre uma chapa chamada Grifinória.

Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. O que me chamou atenção foi o fato de que o meu nome estava estampado lá bem no topo da lista do cartaz.Eu vou MATAR o Remus.

* * *

**Lily Evans** _– Presidente_

**James Potter** _– Vice Presidente_

**Remus Lupin** _– Tesoureiro_

**Alice Vennon/Marlene Mckinnon** _– Eventos_

**Sirius Black** _– Esportes_

"REMUS JONH LUPIN!" – berrei.

Dorcas e James, que ainda estavam atrás de mim me observando receosos pularam com o susto.

Então, surgiu Moony ofegante e com o cabelo desalinhado arrumando a gravata. E vou te dizer uma coisa: ele NÃO estava assim por correr afobado em vir pra cá.Aquele safado, se atraca com alguém pelas salas de aulas enquanto eu surto por culpa dele!

"Você. Sala sete. AGORA!" – Sala sete é uma sala que está vazia há anos, e todos as usavam como refúgio quando queria fazer coisas... impróprias.Foi lá que Lince Bryans encontrou Sirius e Emmeline no maior amasso hoje mais cedo.Mas voltando ao assunto.Será que matar um aluno é impróprio o suficiente?

* * *

"Que diabos é aquilo?" – perguntei depois de trancar a porta. 

"Aquilo o que?" – Remus perguntou de volta, confuso.

"Grifinória te diz alguma coisa?" – Falei histérica.

"Ah, aquilo. Bem é a nossa chapa."

"Eu SEI que é a nossa chapa, deu pra perceber isso depois de ver a, minha foto do lado do MEU nome escrito em gliter dourado brilhante!" – surtei. Ah, eu não tinha mencionado?O cartaz tem fotos. – "Por que o MEU nome está do lado de "presidente"?

"Por que você é a presidente?" – falou ele como se aquilo fosse óbvio e eu fosse demente.

"Mas o plano é SEU! Eu só concordei! Por que EU tenho que pagar o pato?

"Lils pensa bem. Você não precisa fazer nada, sendo a presidente, só dá uma cara à campanha. Tipo, você conquista o voto dos garotos e o James, das garotas, e deixa o resto pra nós."

"Mas Remie... Por que não a Lene? Ou a Aly?" – Perguntei esperançosa.

"Por que elas sabem fazer alguma coisa. – Ótimo, acabei de ser chamada de inútil. Toma. - Escuta você não vai precisar fazer nada, não esquenta."

"Ok, mas se a gente não pretende ganhar – Perguntei desconfiada – Por que tanta preocupação?"

"Para chegarmos às finais. – Falou ele distraidamente. Aí tem coisa. – Escuta – Desconversou ele – preciso ir, deixei a Dany Atwood lá na sala de química me esperando, sabe como é, a gente tava estudando..."

Aham sei bem o que eles estavam estudando. Só se for anatomia.De santo, o Remus só tem a cara...

Foi quando ele estava com a mão na maçaneta que a ficha caiu:

"Moony, não é o presidente da chapa que tem que fazer os discursos e representá-la nos... 'holofotes'?"

Remus abriu um discreto sorriso e falou:

"Bem, já sabemos que você é boa em atrair a atenção da platéia, não? – e saiu correndo, sem me dar tempo de entender o que ele havia falado.

Corei, pois tinha a ligeira impressão de que ele não falava só do meu dom de cantar...

Ai.Meu.Deus.

* * *

Então, o que acharam?Gente, me ajudem, vocês não sabem o quanto ajuda saber a opinião de vocês! 

**Mel.Bel.louca** - uahuahuha que bom que gostou do quase-beijo!E o que achou do beijo?O trimmm sempre atrapalha né?uahuahh

**Thaty **- Valeu, a Clotilde foi criada pra mostrar o grau de loucura da Lily, e pra ajudar a metê-la em confusões, hehe.Obrigada .

**Lin Argabash** - hauhahua, a bem da verdade é que a Lily já tá surtada, Lin.Qunto ao cap curto, me desculpa, mas é que eu não poderia colocar o beijo e o quase beijo juntos, senão estragaria o impacto...Pra vocÊ ter idéia o Prólogo é composto por 3 capítulo que eu juntei pra deixar mais longo.Mas a partir de agora esse será o tamanho padrão mesmo...Tapada é POUCO pra Lily...Uma amiga minha falou que eu fiz a Lily igualzinha a mim, e sabe, eu naum tomaria isso como um elogio...Quanto ao James enlouquece-la, vamos combinar que ela não precisa de muita ajuda pra ser louca, né?Mas é claro que o nosso James vai fazer questão de ajudar mesmo assim...uahuahha

**Deh** - Obrigada...E aqui está, atualizadinha...

**Kakau** - Valeu, com certeza, James S2 Lily!!Hã, quanto ao seu ataque, não precisa tê-lo não, tá?Não se exalte...uahuahuha

Valeu pelas rewies!Quero mais hein, eu mereço, depois do beijo, não?

Bjus

July Prongs


	4. Chapter 4

**- Capitulo 4 -**

_Sob ataque_

O resto da semana pareceu existir apenas para preencher um espaço vazio, que conduzia a apenas um caminho: as eleições.

Não que eu estivesse preocupada em vencer nem nada disso, por que só restaram duas chapas após o _frisson_ inicial da notícia, e desde o início estava bem claro qual das duas ia vencer, e posso dizer que não era a nossa...

Na segunda feira, enquanto James me encurralava pra me beijar em salas vazias ou praticamente me obrigar a ir com ele ao Baile, uma chapa se desfazia: Sonserina. Suas cores eram verde e prateado, mas isso foi o máximo de informação que chegou ao ouvido dos alunos, pois logo no primeiro dia de campanha uma briga pela presidência entre Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy acabou com a chapa.

Depois, terça feira, Lufa Lufa se desfez também por razões desconhecidas. Mas essa aí também não veio como uma grande surpresa, visto que a presidente da chapa era Linda Mckiley.Eu posso apostar qualquer coisa que o motivo foi uma briga entre fã clubes:A chapa era formada pela Presidente e Vice dos fãs-clube de Remus, Sirius e James.Juro.É claro que não ia dar em boa coisa, né?

Enfim, lá por quarta-feira esse fato pareceu cair no conhecimento de nossa querida Tia Minnie, pois ao final da aula (último tempo de novo) ela nos impediu de sair da sala para um último comunicado:

"Atenção alunos... Sr. Black, cale a boca! – Ela parou pra repreender Six que estava falando sobre coisas inúteis com James... Ele simplesmente virou pra frente sussurrando algo como "ela me ama", o que resultou em um olhar fuzilante de Mcgonagall. – Chegou ao meu conhecimento – Disse ela voltando a atenção aos alunos – que apenas duas chapas concorrerão para o grêmio estudantil. Assim, por decisão do Professor Dumbledore, nós teremos um debate entre os representantes de cada chapa para fornecer a cada aluno a oportunidade de votar consciente das propostas dos concorrentes."

"Assim, as últimas três classes de amanhã estão canceladas, e todos devem ir ao auditório. A presença é OBRIGATÓRIA e a eleição será nos dois primeiros tempos de sexta feira. O resultado será anunciado no Baile. – Continuou Tia Minnie, apesar do estardalhaço que todos começaram a fazer a partir do trecho 'aulas canceladas' – Entendido? ENTENDIDO? – Todos calaram a boca e concordaram. – Ótimo, classe dispensada."

E assim todos os alunos saíram super animados com o fato de terem cinco aulas canceladas em uma só semana. Todos menos um.Ou melhor, uma aluninha do sexo feminino com cabelos ruivos que estava com uma expressão, por falta de termo melhor, surtada.

Fui falar desesperada com a Tia Minnie sobre o que ela quis dizer com representante de chapa.Ela não poderia estar falando... não poderia ser...a presidente, né?

Desesperada, esperei até a sala de aula esvaziar e me arrastei miseravelmente à mesa da Professora, apenas pra confirmar o desastre:

"Hãn... professora?" Perguntei meio insegura.

"Sim, senhorita Evans?" – Falou ela sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos das lições que estava corrigindo.

"Eu... eu... Hum, quer dizer... Estava pensando em o que você quis dizer com... Representante da chapa?" – Falei desesperada.

Dessa vez ela desviou a atenção dos deveres e me observou atentamente como se eu fosse uma demente (talvez eu seja mesmo...) de uma maneira que, devo acrescentar, não era lá muito didática.

Depois de uns cinco minutos em que parecia refletir se uma pergunta tão burra mereceria uma resposta ela abriu a boca pra responder, e eu me encolhi, com medo de sua expressão. Mas então ela foi interrompida por um grito de um garoto que veio correndo em minha direção:

"LILY! – Era Remus, que parou um momento olhando de mim pra Mcgonagall, e depois falou afobadamente – Preciso falar com você!"

"Mas eu... – Comecei, mas Remus nem me deu tempo de explicar nada, simplesmente me arrastou de lá rapidamente. – O que é?!"

"É que, eu preciso da sua ajuda!" – Falou ele sem olhar nos meus olhos. Pudera, Remus era brilhante em tudo que fazia, se ele precisava de minha ajuda algum dia era por que a coisa tava preta...

"Minha?" – Perguntei, só pra conferir.

"É, é que com o debate amanhã eu tenho que rever as nossas propostas, pra não me sair mal quando. Hum...Estiver lá no palco representando a Grifinória."

Ok, isso foi um alívio. Então quer dizer que o presidente não precisava ser especificamente o representante?!Pulei, literalmente, de alegria. E, sem ao menos pensar na questão, concordei em ir pra casa dele estudar as propostas pra ajudar a decorar.

Mas não importa, não me arrependi. Qualquer coisa pra não ser eu amanhã enfrentado o presidente da Corvinal...

* * *

Qual seria o jeito mais doloroso de se matar alguém?Não, por que eu ouvi falar que tortura chinesa é bem eficiente... Mas também, não deveríamos subestimar os poderes de um bom chute nos Países Baixos, né?Quer dizer, não falha nunca...

Bom, talvez você esteja se perguntando por que meus instintos assassinos estavam tão aflorados numa linda tarde de quinta feira, né?Eu até explicaria pra você, mas aí eu teria que te explicar o que estava fazendo em cima de um palco no auditório em pleno horário de aulas... E, bem, talvez fosse relevante mencionar por que um bando de adolescentes está com a atenção focada diretamente para... mim.

Não só pra mim, pra dizer a verdade, também estava focada em Carl Johnson, o Presidente da Corvinal que estava sentado numa cadeira do lado oposto à minha.

Mas a questão não era essa!A questão era por que não estava focada em Remus Lupin, mas em mim. MIM.

Ok, o pesadelo todo começou uns minutos antes, quando todos os alunos da sétima série pra cima haviam sido liberados para assistir o debate (O resto dos alunos não pode votar).

Naquela hora, eu era apenas mais uma na multidão, o que durou até o momento que aquele bastardo desgraçado, mais conhecido como Remus Lupin, veio correndo em minha direção:

"Más notícias..." – Começou o meu ex-amigo.

"O que?" – Perguntei já alarmada.

"Falei com a Mcgonagall hoje e ela..." – Ele parou e se afastou disfarçadamente, como se eu fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir ou algo assim...

"Ela o que?" – Perguntei pressentindo perigo.

"... Me-disse-que-o-presidente-é-que-tem-que-participar-do-debate." – Falou ele rapidamente.

Tive a ligeira impressão de que ele havia falado rápido pra evitar que eu entendesse de primeira. Mas eu já tinha entendido, desde o momento que ele veio correndo em minha direção eu já havia entendido tudo.Tudinho.

"Você planejou isso." – Falei. Não era uma pergunta.Eu conhecia Remus muito bem pra saber que em nenhum plano infalível em que ele era o autor, havia uma falha.Tudo era meticulosamente planejado.Que nem os planos do Cebolinha pra pegar o coelhinho da Mônica.Mas diferentemente dos planos infalíveis do Cebolinha, os do Remus nunca falhavam.

"Claro que não!" – Ele tentou parecer ofendido, mas Sirius, que tinha chegado perto nesse meio tempo falou, rindo:

"Claro que sim!"

Olhei pra Remus, pronta pra dar um murro na cara daquele safado, mas no exato momento que estava arregaçando as mangas do uniforme, Tia Minnie apareceu do nada e falou:

"Ah, senhorita Evans! Aí está você. Já conseguiu descobrir quem representará a sua chapa hoje? – Perguntou sarcástica – Ótimo. – Falou sem esperar resposta – Então pode fazer a gentileza de me acompanhar ao palco? Estamos só esperando a senhorita pra começar."

E, de novo sem esperar resposta, me arrastou para o palco.

Socorro.

* * *

Bem, com toda a raiva que Remus provocou em mim eu acabei esquecendo um mínimo detalhe: O porquê de eu estar com raiva. Mas agora que estava começando a me lembrar, não estava gostando nada.

O terror de estar naquele palco finalmente me atingiu quando eu fui acomodada na cadeira. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.Não tinha motivos pra entrar em pânico.Eu tinha repassado tantas vezes nossas propostas com Remus ontem que já tinha memorizado todas (o que sem dúvida fora planejado por ele).É isso aí, sem motivos pra pânico.Estava bem mais calma.

Olhei pro lado oposto do palco e descobri que o presidente da Corvinal era Carl Johnson, um segundanista, o que não era nada bom.Na sétima série os James, Sirius e Remus tinham pregado uma peça nele, depois de terem ouvido que ele queria ficar com a Alice por causa de uma aposta.No final, James e Sirius foram pegos, mas nunca Remie.É claro que ninguém sabe de sua participação nisso além de nós.E Lene.E Aly.Ah, você entendeu!Resumindo, o cara me odiava e com certeza ia fazer de tudo para eu me dar mal.Mas tudo bem, ele não pode me intimidar!

Olhei pro centro do palco, e descobri que as perguntas viriam de um aluno e não de um professor. Até aí tudo bem.Mas o fato é que o cara era Daniel Roberts, outro segundanista que me odiava por que eu dei um fora nele.Mas tudo bem.Quer dizer, ele não poderia levar pro lado pessoal, né?

Então olhei pra frente e me peguei observando toda a população do colégio a partir da sétima série. Ninguém tinha faltado.Mas também, dã, a presença era obrigatória...

Olhei pra primeira fila e vi que estava separada para as chapas. Na direita estavam todos os membros da Corvinal, lado a lado, nos observando atentamente.E na esquerda estavam meus amigos.Olhei pra eles, e esqueci o medo, afinal era só fingir que eu estava falando com eles, certo?Tudo iria ficar bem...

Foi aí que veio a primeira pergunta:

"Qual será sua primeira ação se for eleito?" – Disse Daniel.

Vibrei. Essa era fácil, eu havia passado e repassado com Remie no dia anterior...

"Bem..." – Comecei.

"Demitir a Senhora Pince. – Me cortou Carl – A nossa biblioteca está uma desorganização só e tenho como prioridade remodelar toda a estrutura. E isso só será possível começando com a contratação de uma boa bibliotecária."

"Eu..." – Tentei de novo assim que ele terminou. Se ele queria ir primeiro, por mim tudo bem, eu não iria ficar de briguinhas infantis, esperaria para falar depois.Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar, Daniel me cortou:

"Ótimo, próxima pergunta!"

E me deixou ali, microfone na mão, como se eu não existisse.

Ok, retiro o que eu disse. A coisa iria pro lado pessoal.Carl e Daniel me odiavam, e se juntavam diante dos meus olhos pra acabar comigo.E eu só podia assistir.Eu e toda a platéia de Hogwarts Education Institute.

* * *

E assim continuou o massacre. Cada pergunta feita, Carl falava antes de mim e Daniel não me deixava replicar.Parecia até que eles tinham combinado, o que não era uma hipótese muito absurda visto que a cada pergunta Carl parecia ter uma resposta ensaiada na ponta da língua.

Com o passar do tempo comecei a desistir de tentar expor as minhas idéias, afinal, tudo que eu queria era que a Grifinória fosse vice, então não precisava fazer muito esforço, já que de qualquer maneira já estávamos em segundo lugar.

Então, no momento em que desisti de tentar responder, comecei a prestar atenção no que Carl Johnson estava falando. E meu queixo caiu diante dos absurdos que saíam de sua boca sem intervalo...

"Então – Continuou Daniel, me ignorando lá pela milésima vez – qual a sua posição quanto ao lanche que nos é oferecido, uma reclamação constante dos alunos?"

"Estou feliz que tenha perguntado... – Respondeu Carl, presunçoso – Quando eu for eleito – a essa altura ele já tinha abandonado o "Se" há muito tempo e passado a adotar o "Quando" – erradicarei toda e qualquer _fast food_ do cardápio e qualquer comida que contenha carne, por que os alunos desse colégio precisam de alimentos saudáveis para um melhor aproveitamento nos estudos..."

Hãn, de que diabos ele tá falando, desde quando carne não é saudável?Olhei pros alunos. Todos pareciam aprovar a maluquice como se estivessem sofrendo lavagem cerebral.

"E quanto ao uniforme? – Perguntou Daniel – O uniforme é um assunto polêmico desde a criação do grêmio estudantil. Algumas chapas, falam em encurtar as saias. Outras, em abolir as gravatas. E também – Ele olhou pra mim nessa hora, analisando os meus sapatos azuis miosótis com desprezo – muitas já falaram em tornar o uso de sapatos iguais obrigatório. O que você acha Carl?"

Notem que ele nem se preocupava mais em disfarçar. Me ignorava na cara-dura e ninguém parecia perceber...

"Bem – Carl abriu um sorrisinho – Esse será o meu segundo assunto urgente a tratar. Os alunos de Hogwarts não parecem saber o que significa a palavra disciplina em se tratando desse assunto. – E nessa hora ele olhou diretamente pra James que, sentado na primeira fileira estava com os primeiros botões da blusa aberta e já tinha desfeito o nó da gravata há séculos, deixando-a caída displicentemente em volta do pescoço. – A partir da volta das férias os alunos deverão se vestir apropriadamente, com TODOS os botões da blusa fechados, blusas enfiadas dentro da calça ou saia, sapatos azuis marinhos obrigatórios e, ah, - Ele parou para tomar fôlego – A altura da saia deverá voltar ao tamanho original."

O fato de que ninguém pareceu discordar desse último tópico, a não ser, claro, os membros da Grifinória, foi uma mensagem clara de que tinha algo errado. Quer dizer, o tanto que as meninas lutaram para ter a altura mínima da saia reduzida para quatro dedos acima do joelho, em vez da original, que era de dois dedos abaixo, para agora simplesmente comemorarem o fato de estarem restaurando a altura original era loucura. Não que eu me importasse com a altura da saia. Mas esse era o ponto: Elas se importavam.

Mas não parou por aí... Tinha mais:

"Então, e as festas?"

"Bem, as festas serão reduzidas às poucas obrigatórias, como o Baile de Boas Vindas e o da Formatura. Não podemos deixar o aproveitamento dos alunos continuar baixando de nível por causa de tais coisas desnecessárias..."

Só fiquei olhando pra ele estupefata, que diabos...?

"Ok, as perguntas acabaram, acho que você deixou bem claro por que as pessoas devem votar na Corvinal. Algo que queira acrescentar sobre a chapa?" – Finalizou Daniel. Mas Carl ainda tinha mais a falar.Ele não calou a boca nessa hora, e esse foi o seu erro...

"Na verdade, tenho sim. Quero dizer por que vocês devem votar na Corvinal. Por que nosso presidente sabe o que faz, diferente de Lílian Evans, que a única coisa que sabe fazer é cantar musiquinhas. Por que nosso vice serve pra alguma coisa além de fazer gols, diferentemente de James Potter. Por que não colocamos garotas fúteis na chapa, que só estão nessa para se divertir, como Alice Vennon e Marlene Mckinnon... Por que nosso tesoureiro é competente, o que não se pode falar de Remus Lupin... E, finalmente, por que não colocamos pessoas como Sirius Black, que nem sua família atura, na nossa chapa só para vencermos com o número de votos das garotas com as quais ele se atracou..."

Bom, isso foi interessante. De repente, todo o meu choque virou raiva.Aquele cara poderia falas as besteiras que quisesse, mas que não apelasse para insultos aos meus amigos.Ele não sabia com o que estaria se metendo.Estaria se metendo com Lily Evans.

"Hum, hum... – Falei eu cega de raiva – Terminou de monologar aí, Johnson? Já? – Agora fui eu que não esperei por uma reposta – Ótimo."

"Bom... Vamos lá... Já que não me deixaram falar antes, eu esperei a minha vez pacientemente e agora EU – Elevei o tom quando Daniel fez menção de me interromper – vou falar."

"Ok, primeira questão – Vasculhei a minha mente à procura do primeiro absurdo – Ah. Já sei. Biblioteca. Bem, não, eu não iria despedir a Sra. Pince. Acho sim, que precisamos dar uma arrumada na biblioteca, mas quem bagunça somos nós e aposto que com um pouco de boa vontade e de alguns voluntários, faríamos um ótimo trabalho. E não, não acho que demitindo uma mulher de 83 anos, 56 dos quais ela trabalhou aqui, o problema irá se resolver. Algum voluntário para ajudar na arrumação da biblioteca?"

Um número surpreendente de mãos se elevaram na platéia, mas eu não contei. Estava com raiva de mais para isso...

"Ótimo. Segundo problema: – Continuei, ignorando a existência dos outros indivíduos no palco – Refeitório. Concordo que deveríamos mudar o cardápio, afinal comer hambúrguer e cachorro quente todo dia é maluquice. Mas tornar todos os pratos vegetarianos? É ainda mais maluquice. Colocar pratos vegetarianos no cardápio é até aceitável, afinal temos que respeitar a opção de cada um, mas quem disse que carne é prejudicial à saúde? Pois eu, e tenho certeza que a Professora Sprout concordaria comigo, acho que na quantidade apropriada carne faz bem à saúde, sim! – me virei para um Carl chocado – Se chama P-R-O-T-E-Í-N-A."

"Ahn, o que mais? – Algum aluno gritou 'uniforme'. – Ah claro, maluquice número três. Como os alunos desse colégio usam seus uniformes é uma opção deles, não tem NADA a ver com disciplina. Contando que não se destrua o uniforme, qual é o problema de ter a saia dois dedos mais alta que o joelho? Ou colocar a camisa para fora da calça? Quer dizer, já pensou, nem todo mundo fica bem com a camisa pra dentro do uniforme... A maioria fica parecendo um nerd – olhei para Carl com desprezo – o que você deveria saber, por que é o seu caso... Qual o problema de usar um uniforme do jeito que você quer? Não continua sendo um uniforme? Viva e deixe viver, pelo amor de Deus..."

"Festas? – Continuei, sem parar pra ver sua reação. Nada mais me interessava, a não ser o ponto em que eu queria chegar com aquele discurso todo - Isso eu vou ter que explicar para você, Carl. Nós, adolescentes saudáveis gostamos de nos divertir, e isso não abaixa o nosso 'aproveitamento escolar', mas o melhora, por que aí nós podemos descansar das responsabilidades que enfrentamos todo dia. Carpe Diem! Aproveitamos a vida enquanto não estamos presos em escritórios, e não há nada de errado nisso..."

"Agora, chegamos a um ponto curioso. O ponto em que você deveria ter dito por que as pessoas devem votar na Corvinal. Mas ao invés de falar de o quão competentes são os componentes da SUA chapa você preferiu falar da minha. Tudo bem então... Quer falar dos meus amigos? Como você quiser!"

Finalmente, esse era todo o objetivo. Ele ia ver o que acontecia quando alguém falava mal de meus amigos...

"Por onde começar... Remus? Ele é um cara brilhante, que tutora alunos em matemática desde a quinta série, o que, como você deve saber é um recorde... O aluno mais novo a tutorar depois dele estava na sétima série."

"Isso não prova nada! – Falou Carl, desesperado. – Isso não prova sua capacidade de ser tesoureiro. Ele tem que saber mais que somar números pra trabalhar nesse cargo. Tem que ser realmente brilhante!"

Dei um sorrisinho cínico...

"Claro que sim... Bom, eu posso te provar o quanto Remus é capaz... Lembra daquele seu pequeno "incidente" na sétima série? Em que James e Sirius pegaram o pior castigo de suas vidas? – Ele ficou branco diante da mera menção do fato – Então... Remus. Tuuudo Remus. O plano foi de Remus, a execução teve sua participação e sabe qual o mais interessante? – Perguntei com um sorrisinho inocente. Dava pra perceber todos os alunos prendendo a respiração – Ele nunca foi pego. Ninguém nunca desconfiou dele. Brilhante o bastante pra você?"

"Ok, quem mais. Ah, Alice e Marlene. Os pais de Lene são os decoradores mais famosos de Londres, e ela já ganhou prêmios em projetos de arquitetura e decoração, o que ela não conta pra ninguém justamente por não ser fútil. Quanto à Aly, ela tem grande experiência em organizar eventos, pois sua mão é a Presidente do Conselho do _Centro Frida Baker_, que organiza eventos mensalmente para arrecadar dinheiro e enviar para as pessoas mais necessitadas. Mas não creio que já tenha visto você por lá algum dia, você viu? – Perguntei para Alice, que só acenou negativamente com a cabeça, chocada demais para falar – É, talvez seja por isso que você a chamou de fútil né? Como poderia saber, se nunca se preocupou em participar de eventos beneficentes?!" Praticamente gritei exasperada.

"Vamos para Sirius agora... – Eu não iria parar. Parecia um vulcão explodindo lava pra todos os lados e ai de quem estivesse no meu caminho. – Sim, ele pode ser o maior galinha dessa escola, mas ele nunca ficou com alguém dando falsas esperanças. Até por que não poderia... quem iria acreditar, afinal, com a fama que ele tem? E quanto à sua família – Eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos de raiva.Quem ele achava que era? – Deixe-os fora disso.Quer botar em dúvida o caráter de Sirius Black, então considere perguntar o que seus amigos acham dele.Pergunte primeiro se ele nos ameaçou para 'aturarmos' ele..."

"E por último, mas não menos importante: James. Não se atreva a falar dele. Ele se ferra de treinar com o time da escola, e nem teria tempo de entrar nessa chapa se não fosse importante. Se ele é o nosso vice é por que se importa, sim.Obrigado, James, por que você é importante..."

Nessa hora, Carl estava bem pequeno, eu o mirava com desprezo, e Daniel já havia fugido do palco há um tempão, com medo de sobrar para ele. Foi nessa hora que ele fez sua última tentativa:

"Está tudo muito bem... Mas você não falou nada em _SUA_ defesa. O que você está fazendo na presidência da Grifinória? Por que não _se_ defende das minhas críticas? Não tem nada a dizer? Por que será? Talvez por que eu esteja certo?"

Olhei para Carl com um olhar cortante, apenas com um pensamento em mente: Duas opções. Ou ele é muito cara-de-pau, ou é muito burro.Optei pela segunda opção...

"Eu não digo nada em minha defesa por que você parece já ter uma opinião bem formada sobre mim, e qualquer coisa que eu diga não poderá mudar isso. Agora, se você faz mesmo tanta questão de saber o que eu tenho a dizer quanto a todas as barbaridades que você disse hoje, então lá vai: Vá se ferrar!"

"Ah, e tem mais. Se eu canto musiquinhas para lá e pra cá é por que eu posso, por que eu tenho talento pra alguma coisa, diferente de você, que tenta se fortalecer no defeito dos outros, pois não tem nada que realmente valha a pena pra mostrar de si mesmo..."

E com isso eu tinha terminado, joguei o microfone na cadeira, (eu tinha me levantado no meio do acesso de fúria) e desci do palco sem olhar pra trás. Não tava a fim de levar detenção por agredir fisicamente um aluno na frente de todos os professores em cima do palco do auditório...

* * *

Conforme ia descendo percebi algo muito estranho: Silêncio.

Ninguém falava nada, nem ao menos cochichava. Todos só me acompanhavam com os olhos, chocados de mais para fazer qualquer coisa.

E foi então que aconteceu.

De repente, todos começaram a bater palma. Não palmas educadas, mas entusiasmadas.Os alunos, e alguns professores pude perceber, me aplaudiam estrondorosamente.Não foi que nem naquelas cenas de filme, em que uma pessoa começa a bater palma e de repente todos estão acompanhando.Todos começaram a bater palma ao mesmo tempo, como se estivessem chocados demais para fazer algo antes.

Não consegui passar da primeira fileira, por que dois braços delicados me puxaram e encontrei suas donas, Lene e Aly, gritando emocionadas. Elas choravam e me agradeciam por defender elas daquele jeito e eu ficava lá, sem saber o que fazer.

Fui salva por Sirius que me abraçou e sussurrou um obrigado. Six tinha sérios problemas com a família dele, e isso era meio que uma questão delicada que poucos entendiam.

Depois, fui puxada por James, que me deu um sorrisinho malicioso e falou:

"Quer dizer então que eu importo, hein? – Olhei para ele estupefata. Qual o problema desse cara? Mas acho que ele estava brincando, o que não deu pra descobrir, pois eu fui puxada por outro par de mãos, que dessa vez pertenciam ao Remie...

"Porra Lily, por que você foi contar que fui eu?" – Perguntou indignado. Ao que eu sorri discretamente e falei:

"A vingança é doce, caro Moony" – Ele ficou me observando por uma fração de segundo antes de começar a rir desesperadamente e dizer:

"Fala isso pro Johnson! Pela cara dele parece que ele achou a sua vingança bem amarga!"

* * *

No dia seguinte fomos todos votar, dessa vez em dúvida se a Grifinória iria mesmo perder. Aly votou cedinho, e depois ficou conversando com Frank Longbottom, que deu dicas para ela sobre os melhores lugares para organizar festas, já convencido de que iríamos vencer.

Lene votou depois dela, radiante por não ter que assistir aula. Depois fui eu, que não me contentei em votar na Grifinória, mas risquei o nome Corvinal no meu papelzinho.Era melhor Johnson não aparecer na minha frente hoje. Ainda estava com uma raiva mortal.

Sirius foi votar fazer estardalhaço, e posando para câmeras invisíveis, como se fosse um candidato ao Parlamento prestes a votar em si mesmo. Remie foi depois, rindo da cara dele.

E James chegou ao fim do primeiro tempo votou rápido e sentou ao meu lado, de onde eu observava Sirius tentando beijar Marlene, Alice claramente envergonhada com a atenção de Frank, e Remie conversando com Dorcas.

"Deus, parece que todo mundo resolveu usar o tempo livre para namorar!" – Falei risonha, mais para mim mesma.

"Se você quiser, nós podemos namorar também..." – Sugeriu James rindo.

"Bobo!" – Dei um tapinha de brincadeira nele.

"Lily... – falou ele, de repente ficando sério. – Obrigada. Por me defender."

"Que isso James, mexe com meu amigo, mexe comigo!" – Falei, como se isso fosse óbvio.

"É isso que nós somos? Só amigos?" – Perguntou ele. Corei.A semana foi tão cheia que eu meio que tinha conseguido esquecer um pouco o negócio de o ter beijado.

"Jay..." – Eu não sabia o que falar. E foi por isso que dei graças a Deus ao ser interrompida por Remus:

"E aí, gente! Meu plano com certeza vai funcionar!"

"Não sei não Moony – falou James, que parecia ter recuperado o humor – acho que a gente pode até ganhar..."

Remus olhou pra nós e falou:

"Exatamente."

Olhei pra ele indignada, e me levantei. Mas ele foi mais rápido e saiu correndo antes de eu o alcançar.

"Desgraçado!" – Murmurei.

"Esquece, - Falou James, passando a mão pelo meu ombro – afinal de que importa?"

"Não importa." – Falei instantaneamente, surpresa. Afinal, isso não importava quando se tinha amigos como eu tinha, isso não importava quando se sabia que era capaz.E, principalmente, isso não importava quando James estava me abraçando.

Mesmo que ele não soubesse disso.

* * *

Ok gente, mil desculpas pela demora...Apesar de eu axar q não fez tanta falta assim, afinal essa fic recebe cada vez menos reviews.Agora, quanto a esse capítulo, eu tive muitas dificuldades para o escrever...Tenho tentado começar por semanas, mas nada me inspirava, mas aí, algo aconteceu...

HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS LANÇOU!!!!

EU DESCOBRI QUEM EH R.A.B!!!

EU FUI AO LANÇAMENTE AQUI NO RIO, NA SARAIVA, E FUI UMA DAS PRIMEIRAS A PEGAR MEU EXEMPLAR!!!

EU ESTOU LENDO VICIADAMENTE!!!!

Mas enfim, depois disso, que foi ontem á noite, eu cheguei em casa li um pouco (até as 3 AM) e depois dormi.Ai, hoje, eu acordei feliz e de repente...POP...Essa idéia aparatou na minha mente.Eu nem escrevi no caderno, cm eu geralmente faço, foi direto no comp mesmo...Então eh isso, to postando logo hoje, por que com o ÚLTIMO Harry Potter em mãos não sei quanto tempo vou ficar sem postar...Mas axo q eh pouco, já to na página 300, então não se aflijam!(Há, cm se vc fossem...)OBRIGADA pelas rewies e quero MAIS!

**Kakau –** _Que bom q a fic te enfeitiçou!Bem, quanto aos atakes, é que eu meio que tenho experiências anteriores traumatizantes...Minhas amigas são meio lokas, então...Não, não vou arriscar...Bjus_

**Lin Argabash – **_Hahah, valeu!A Lily é tapada e pronto, só nos resta aceitar isso.Akele cap realmente era um pouquinho maior, e axo q esse tb...Esse daqui teve bastante Lily-Remus...Mas eu axo q ela tava meio maníaca...Bjus_

**Linah Black – **_Linha, espero que você tenha conseguido se esconder, por que aí você pode ler essa humilde continuação que eu fiz, uuahah.Obrigada!Bjus_

**Thaty – **_Valeu, esse cap não tá lá essas coisas mas eu tinha que passar a fase das eleições para continuar com a fic, entaum...Bjus_

_Obs: O Centro Frida Baker não existe, é fictício!_

Bjus :,

July Prongs


	5. Chapter 5

**- Capítulo 5 –**

_Baile de Natal_

O episódio Evans x Johnson foi um assunto bastante polêmico, porém alvo de fofocas por poucos dias, pois logo foi substituído pelo Baile de Natal.

Sério, chegava a ser irritante, por todos os lados que se olhava as pessoas só pensavam nessa festa. Qual era a grande importância eu não sei, só sei que eu olhava pra esquerda e via um grupo de garotas falando de seus vestidos, olhava pra direita e via dois caras conversando sobre quem iriam convidar, e quando olhava pra frente via Dorcas Meadowes surtando sob a pressão de organizar a festa.

As únicas pessoas da escola que não estavam falando compulsivamente sobre algo relacionado a isso eram aquelas que não poderiam ir, pois viajariam para o Natal e só queriam esquecer que perderiam aquela festa "imperdível".

Eu confesso que não estava nada animada pra festa... Estava eufórica, é verdade, mas pelo Natal, pelas férias!!!Mas o resto do mundo parecia ter se esquecido desses mínimos detalhes e se eu ousasse comentar sobre eles era solenemente ignorada.

No intervalo encontrei Marlene sozinha e pulei em cima dela:

"YUPIIIIIIII!"

"Sai de cima, balofa! – disse ela, levantando e me xingando de todos os nomes conhecidos e desconhecidos. Fiz cara de magoada – O que foi, ô retardada?"

Ó, que lindo!Minha amiga não é um amor?

"Como assim o que foi?!" – Perguntei chocada. Lene abriu um sorriso e disse:

"Eu sei! – E, ao mesmo tempo em que eu dizia 'Quase Natal!' ela falou – Baile de Natal!"

"Não, _quase_ natal!" – Falei irritada.

"Não, _baile_ de natal!" – Respondeu ela meio surpresa.

"Ah qual é? Você também, Lene?" – Perguntei meio desesperada.

"Eu o que?"

"Ah Lily, vai dizer que não tá ansiosa pelo Baile?" – Pergunto Aly se juntando à conversa.

"Bom, não é que eu não esteja ansiosa, é só que estou muito mais ansiosa pelo Natal" – Respondi simplesmente.

"Ah, você só diz isso por que não tem um par!" – Reclamou Marlene, que, festeira como era, nunca conseguiria entender o conceito de alguém não querer ir a uma festa.

Corei. O fato era que eu não tinha comentado que James tinha me convidado.É claro que elas tinham ouvido um boato ou outro, mas acho que não acreditaram muito pois quem contava a história era Linda Mckiley.

Me senti meio culpada por não ter dito nada, mas a bem da verdade era que nem eu mesma não acreditava que iria ao Baile com James. Quer dizer, depois de sexta-feira ele não havia comentado nada comigo e acho que ele havia simplesmente esquecido.Bem, não vai ser eu quem vai lembrar para ele...

Então, em resposta à pergunta de Lene, simplesmente dei de ombros sem saber o que responder. Ao invés disso perguntei:

"Aly, com quem você vai?".

Ao que ela corou e respondeu:

"Longbottom. Com o Frankie."

Sorri internamente. Desde que apresentei aqueles dois percebi que rolava um clima.Torcia muito pra eles darem certo, e tinha certeza que nesse Baile ia rolar alguma coisa.

Aly, talvez pra dispersar a atenção dela mesma, virou pra Lene e perguntou:

"E você senhorita Mckinnon? – E virou-se para mim dizendo – Tenho tentado arrancar essa informação dela o dia inteiro!"

Foi aí que Lene fez uma coisa estranha: ela corou. _Muito_.Devo confessar que fiquei meio espantada e totalmente curiosa para saber quem era o cidadão que havia conseguido essa façanha.

"Bem, é que..." – Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por Sirius que, com James e Remus, chegou tempestuosamente gritando pra gente:

"Ah! AÍ ESTÁ O MEU PAR!"

Olhei pra Aly, que olhou pra mim. E juntas e chocadas viramos pra uma Marlene puta da vida que brigava com um pobre e inocente Sirius:

"Eu falei pra você não espalhar que a gente vai junto!"

"Espalhar? – perguntou Pads indignado – Espalhar pra quem, maluca? Os nossos amigos não podem saber?!"

E assim continuaram, esquecendo de nossa presença. Nos afastamos um pouco e assim que saíamos de perto Remus perguntou:

"Six e Lene? Quem diria!"

"Nem fale, ainda estamos tentando registrar a informação!" – Aly botou em palavras meus próprios pensamentos.

"E vocês, com quem vão?"

"Eu com o Frank, e a Lily com ninguém. E vocês?" – Respondeu Aly sem me dar tempo de reagir.

Juntei toda a minha coragem e olhei para James, que parecia confuso e olhava pra mim enquanto Remus respondia:

"Eu vou com a Dorcas, e James... Hey, James, com quem você vai?"

Ele pareceu acordar de um transe e falou de um modo misterioso:

"Espere e verás..."

Ai, será que ele está falando de mim?Ou será que ele desistiu?Ai caramba por que a minha vida tem que ser tão complicada?!

O sinal bateu e nos separamos cada um para a sua próxima aula.

* * *

As aulas acabavam tarde nas terça feiras e depois de me despedir de meus amigos fui andando sozinha para casa, pois Lene ia direto pro shopping arranjar um vestido de última hora. 

Quando estava passando pelo portão do colégio James me chamou, e assim que me alcançou perguntou se podia me acompanhar até minha casa. Não gastei meu tempo perguntando se ele sabia onde era, ou se a casa dele era perto, apenas concordei silenciosamente.

Andamos todo o percurso em silencio e quando chegamos a uma rua próxima a minha casa James se desviou do caminho. Confusa, falei:

"Hãn... A minha casa é pra lá..."

E ele, sem virar pra mim, falou:

"Eu sei."

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer o segui até um parquinho, e quando ele finalmente parou e eu o alcancei me surpreendi com o que vi refletido em seu rosto. Ele estava magoado.

"James, o que foi?" – perguntei aflita.

Ele ignorou minha pergunta e perguntou:

"Por que não contou pra eles?"

"O que...?" – Perguntei meio confusa. De que diabos ele estava falando?

"Eles! Pads, Moony, Aly e Marlene! Por que não contou pra eles que vamos juntos ao Baile?"

Me espantei com a seriedade com que ele me perguntava. Percebi o quão importante isso era pra ele pois geralmente James não se deixava levar por nada, estava sempre de bem com a vida e brincando com tudo.

"Bem – Respondi sem graça – é que você não tinha comentado nada, aí eu achei que você tinha desistido..." – Falei sinceramente.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, e depois se virou para o pôr-do-sol como se considerando o que eu tinha dito e por fim suspirou e disse, me olhando de novo:

"Eu nunca desistiria de você."

Só pude olhar pra ele, meio surpresa, meio chocada. Ele tinha acabado de falar o que eu achava que tinha?

"Bom – Falei já cortando um possível clima entre nós – então combinado! Agora – Falei pegando o celular – se é tão importante pra você, eu posso ligar pra eles e avisar agora mesmo que nós vamos juntos!" – Brinquei.

Ele olhou pra minha cara e começou a rir, tirando o celular da minha mão e falou:

"Não precisa não, afinal, eles vão saber assim que chegarmos lá. Te pego às oito?"

"Sim! – Concordei – Agora _dá _pra devolver meu celular?!"

Ao que ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro e falou:

"Vem buscar."

Bom, o que se pode falar em minha defesa é que eu tentei. Pulei e pulei e pulei, mas os meus meros 1,66 não eram páreos para seus 1,80.No final, fingi desistir e quando ele se distraiu subi no balanço e pulei em cima dele, que, pego desprevenido, caiu comigo ainda em cima.

Olhei pra ele, o que confesso era meio inevitável, e me peguei admirando como as cores do pôr-do-sol se refletiam em seus cabelos, e em como ele era lindo. Sem pensar muito bem no que fazia me inclinei em sua direção e o beijei, pegando-o de surpresa.

A surpresa não o impediu de corresponder imediatamente, e eu fui parar nas nuvens. Então, de repente percebi o que estava acontecendo e, ainda o beijando, peguei meu celular e me levantei rápido.

Olhei pra ele que, mesmo com os óculos me mirava com o olhar um tanto desfocado e sorri, falando marota:

"Acho que vou continuar o meu caminho sozinha. Te vejo às oito!"

E sem esperar a resposta me virei e continuei meu caminho o mais rápido que podia até em casa.

* * *

Cheguei em casa mais ou menos as seis e fui direto tomar banho e me arrumar. Escolhi um vestido branco, simples, até o joelho e com um discreto decote em "v".O charme do vestido eram umas flores, lírios, bordados com miçangas que brilhavam e o contraste que a cor fazia com meus cabelos e minha pele que estava bronzeada. 

Depois de me arrumar fui ver televisão e esperei até James chegar. Ele chegou uns cinco minutos depois do combinado e meio que se engasgou quando me viu, de um jeito totalmente fofo.

Chamei-o pra entrar, e ele cumprimentou meu pai que ao invés de fazer aquelas perguntas embaraçosas tipo "quais são as intenções com a minha filha?" ou algo assim, simplesmente deu um pedaço de brownie pra ele e perguntou o que ele achava (¬¬). É que quando meu pai está preparando uma receita nova ele meio que enlouquece, sabe?Já teve dias que ele acordou às três da manhã por que sonhou com algum ingrediente chave que ele precisava para o prato da vez.

Já minha mãe me pediu pra levar a chave de casa pra não ter que acordá-la, caso chegasse às sete da manhã. (Minha mãe odeia acordar cedo)Meio que fiquei me perguntando por que diabos ela achava que eu ia chegar só no dia seguinte, e finalmente saímos.

Ai essa minha família... Tão _normal_...

* * *

Chegamos ao baile e procuramos nossos amigos. Achei Remus primeiro, que estava se atracando com a Dorcas em uma mesa ao canto.Não quis incomodar.Olhei depois pra Alice, que estava a conversando com Frankie, por que _diabos_ ele não agarra ela logo de uma vez é algo além da minha compreensão... 

Achar Sirius e Lene foi mais fácil, pois os dois estavam no maior arranca-rabo perto da mesa de bebidas. Indiquei os dois com cabeça pra James, que pareceu entender o recado e fomos em sua direção.

"Sirius!" – O abracei ao mesmo tempo em que James fazia o mesmo com Lene, separando-os.

"Lils, você tá linda! – Falou Six. E então se virou pra James – Oi, cara, cadê o seu par?"

Antes que pudéssemos responder Lene nos olhou e falou:

"Eles vieram juntos." Ao que Sirius perguntou confuso:

"Juntos? Quem veio...? – E parou no meio da frase parecendo finalmente entender e, arregalando os olhos falou – Parabéns Prongs, sabia..."

Mas o que ele sabia estava destinado a ser um mistério, pois Marlene deu um chute em sua canela (nada discreto) e mandou ele calar a boca.

Foi nessa altura que chegou uma loira aguada e começou a conversar com James, que nos deixou meio que de lado pra dar atenção a ela. Aí começou a tocar uma música que eu amava.Sorri feliz e puxei Lene e Six pra dançar:

Assim que Lene reconheceu a musica começou a dançar e gritou empolgada:

"Eu sou a Shakira!" – Sorrimos uma pra outra e viramos pra Sirius ao mesmo tempo, que nos olhava meio assustado.

(N/a – **Lily**, _Lene_, _**Juntas**_)

**Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce**

Cantou olhando par mim…

_Oh, __Shakira, Shakira (Hey)_

Já dançava olhando pra ela…

**He said, I'm worth it, his one desire**

Virei à cara para Sirius, que, lerdo como era, só agora começava a entender...

_I know things about him that you wouldn't_

_want to read about_

Cantou ela olhando de mim para Sirius...

**He kissed me, his one and only**

**(Yes) Beautiful Liar**

Dancei com Six, enquanto ele já dançava de uma forma, vamos encarar, bem _sexy..._

_Tell me how you tolerate the things you_

_Just found out about_

_You never know_

Cantava e dançava Lene provocantemente...

**Why are we the ones who suffer**

Fiz uma cara de interrogação, sem parar de dançar...

_I Have to let go_

Disse ela dançando com empolgação...

**He won't be the one to cry**

Dancei olhando pra ela...

_**(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma**_

Dançávamos rodeando Six…

_**(Ay) Let's not start a fight**_

Que parecia nas alturas…

_**(Ay) It's not worth the drama**_

Só com a idéia de duas garotas dançando com ele…

_**For a Beautiful Liar**_

Todos já nos olhavam, afinal, dançávamos bem...

_**(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)**_

Me virei pra Lene...

_**(Oh) It's not worth our time**_

Que se virou pra mim...

_**(Oh) we can live without him**_

Colocamos as duas as mãos em seu peitoral, provocantes…

_**Just a Beautiful Liar**_

E o empurramos de brincadeira…

_I trusted him_

_but when i followed you_

_I saw you together_

Disse ela, apontando pra nós, que dançávamos juntos...

**I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him**

**when, yea**

Joguei ele pra ela, dançando e me divertindo pra valer com a cara dele...

_I walked in on your love scene_

_slow dancing_

Ela dançava provocantemente pra cima dele, que acompanhava, já delirando...

**You stole everything**

**How can you say I did you wrong**

Dançamos os três juntos...

_We'll never know_

Dançávamos, fazendo caras e bocas...

**When the pain and heartbreak's over**

E nos divertindo muito...

_I have to let go_

Disse ela o empurrando pra mim...

**The innocence is gone**

Falei como pra ele passando o dedo em seu nariz e depois botei a língua pra fora, o provocando infantilmente...

_**(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma**_

Dançava com Lene...

_**(Ay) Let's not start a fight**_

Que fazia caras e bocas...

_**(Ay) It's not worth the drama**_

Rodeamos Six...

_**For a Beautiful Liar**_

E o empurramos pra trás de novo...

_**(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha)**_

Dançamos só nos duas…

_**(Oh) It's not worth our time**_

Enquanto Six fazia cara de desamparado…

_**(Oh) We can live without him**_

Apontamos pra ele…

_**Just a beautiful liar**_

E lhe mostramos a lingua juntas, como se tivéssemos combinado...

_Tell me how to forgive you,(ooo)_

_When its me who's ashamed? (oh)_

Perguntava a Lene pra mim...

**And I wish I could free you**

**of the hurt and the pain**

Eu respondia com movimentos exagerados...

_**but the answer is simple**_

_**he's the one to blame(hey)**_

Apontamos pra Pads, que chorava de rir…

_Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

**Ay, Shakira, Shakira**

_Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

**Oh, Shakira, Shakira**

_**(Hey)**_

_**(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma**_

Dançamos juntos…

_**(Ay) Let's not start a fight**_

Eu rindo…

_**(Ay) It's not worth the drama**_

Six rindo…

_**For a Beautiful Liar**_

Lene rindo…

_**(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha)**_

Dançamos provocantemente olhando pro Sirius...

_**(Oh) It's not worth our time**_

Que nos acompanhava rindo...

_**(Oh) We can live without him**_

Empurramos ele de novo…

_**Just a beautiful liar**_

E fizemos as duas uma pose ridícula, finalizando...

* * *

Quando a música acabou todos riam de nós, inclusive nós mesmo...Deixei os dois dançando e fui procurar James, e ai dele se ainda estivesse falando com a loira aguada... 

Mas ele não estava, afinal...Ao invés disso o encontrei tentando se afogar no ponche...

"Isso não tem bebida, sabe?Ainda não deu tempo do Six colocar...Pro caso de estar querendo se embebedar..." – Comentei com ele.

"Pena" – Reclamou ele, largando o ponche imediatamnente e olhando pra mim emburrado:

"Que?" – Perguntei pra ele.

"Por que você veio comigo, se na primeira oportunidade me abandona com a doida da Giovanna e foge pra dançar com Sirius?" – Perguntei ele meio indignado.

Olhei pra ele tentando descobrir se falava sério, e ele estava, então respondi meio rindo, tentando me controlar pra não cair na gargalhada:

"Em primeiro lugar, você parecia estar gostando muito da companhia, e eu não quis atrapalhar e em segundo lugar, eu não estava dançando só com o Six, que é meu amigo, mas também com a Lene, sacou?"

"Então quer dizer que aquilo foi..."

"Só uma dança!" – Falei apontando pra pista de dança, em que Lene e Sirius já se pegavam sem o menor pudor.

"E eu?Tenho direito a uma dança?" – Perguntou ele meio que fazendo doce enquanto eu ouvia os primeiros acordes da música que tocava.

"Tem – Murmurei no seu ouvido – Agora mesmo..."

E o puxei para a pista, onde começava a tocar uma das minhas músicas favoritas:

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

Começamos a dançar lentamente…

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

E eu cantava a letra em seu ouvido…

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

No momento, nem me importei com nada…

**And I don't want to go home right now**

Só me deixei levar…

**And all I can taste is this moment**

Aquele momento era especial…

**And all I can breathe is your life**

E parte disso era por que ele estava lá comigo...

**Cause sooner or later it's over**

Tudo que eu queria é que não acabasse...

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

E naquela noite, ele era só meu...

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Foi nesse momento que percebi…

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

O quanto ele importava…

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

Meus olhos se encheram dágua…

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

Por que afinal eu tinha entendido a verdade…

**When everything feels like the movies**

Naquele momento, tão cliché, que parecia cena de filme…

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

Eu entendi tudo, afinal…

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

O por que de me sentir segura com ele…

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

O por que de sentir que só ele me conhecia...

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think they'd understand**

O por que de ele me entender…

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

O por que de tanta confusão...

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Eu entendi por que o beijei no parque...

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

E por que ele era importante…

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu havia entendido afinal,

**I just want you to know who I am**

Que a verdade era…

**I just want you to know who I am**

Que eu tinha me apaixonado por James Potter…

* * *

A musica acabou, mas nós não paramos de dançar...Só ficamos dançando lentamente uma melodia inexistente.Eu não coneseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele, e ele me olhava com uma intensidade hipnotizante... 

Continuamos dançando, ignorando Dorcas Meadowes subindo no palco...Nem sabia o que ela tava falando, só conseguia olhar para James...

"Temos um vencedor..."

O que ela estava dizendo?Olhei para o palco, mas James colocou a mão em meu rosto, fazendo carinho, e eu voltei a atenção para ele...

"...quase por unanimidade.E a chapa vencedora é..."

Ele se inclinou para mim, e pela primeira vez não agi por um impulso ao me aproximar também e o beijar ao som de um grito distante que parecia soar com "Grifinória!"

De repente, senti a luz do salão voltada para nós.Mas dessa vez não parei.Não me importei com que diabos isso poderia significar, pois sempre que beijava James vinha algo para atrapalhar, algo para interromper.

Foi aí que ouvi alguém gritando o meu nome, e foi com uma enorme irritação que me afastei de James e praticamente gritei:

"O que é agora?!"

Ao que Dorcas, parecendo extremamente sem graça, olhou pra mim do palco e falou:

"Parabéns.Vocês venceram as eleições."

Com a cara da cor de meu cabelo arrisquei uma olhada ao meu redor e sem muita surpresa constatei que cada pessoa do salão me olhava pasma.Ops.

"Hum – Falei, sem realmente saber o que dizer -...é...Obrigado..."

E nessa hora James puxou minha mão e me levou embora dali, para os jardins, onde passaríamos o resto da noite aproveitando...Sem interrupções...

* * *

Reviews... 

IMPORTANTE, LEIA!

Ok, eu REALMENTE agradeço pelas reviews!Vocês não sabem o quanto é bom ver a opinião de vcs aqui ao final de um capítulo...E vcs tb naum sabeM como é ruim quando não tem!Por favor, autora carente pedindo: Comente.Eu a partir de agora entro em qualquer tipo de campanha que tenha a ver com CLICAR NO BOTAOZINHO ROXO!Clique e faça uma autora feliz!!Mas devido as poucas rewies que essa fic vem recebendo, eu decidi que não posto mais até que alcance PELO MENOS dez reviews por cap, começando por agora.A FIC já está PRONTA!Mas sem reviews é realmente MUITO desanimador e frustrante continuar postando.Não vou postar pro vento, né?Peço desculpas pelas pessoas que sempre comentam...E pergunto, o que acharam desse cap?!

**Thaty**_ - Bom, um novo cap no ar!Sem problema em falar o que vc naum gostou, tá?Opiniões ajudam...E MUITO...Valeu, bjus!_

**Linah Black**_ - Pena que eles te acharam Linah, mas vou te contar que naum estou nenhum pouco preocupada, já percebi que vc vai arranjar um jeito de fugir desses caras de branco de noo.Agora tomara que dÊ para vc dar uma passadinha aqui e comentar esse cap tb .Quanto ao último cap, eu axo que foi humilde sim, mas agradeço por vc ter gostado !Bjus_

**Larii **_- Que bom!Hauhuahu, a Lily deu uma de defensora dos fracos e oprimidos agora, MAS foi só para mostrar que a Lily naum é taum monga como parece e quie qm conhece ela sabe disso...Eh, eu concordo total com vc...Eh totalmente enjoativo a Lily SEMPRE ser uma certinha superior ao James...Quer dizer, dá um tempo, uma vez ou outra tudo bem, mas sempre?Mas até que agora a Lily tá virando uma personagem menos chata nas fics por ai...Ainda bem...Bjus_

**Kakau **- _Kakauuuuuu, miiil desculpas por não ter respondido (nma verdade eu TINHA respondido, mas naum saiu aqui..)Enfim, whatever, tô lendo a sua fic . Muito legal, espero que atualize logo...E brigadinha, sim???Bjussssss_

* * *

**Traduções!**

_Shakira e Beyoncé – Beautiful Liar_

(Ay)

(Ay)

(Ay, ninguém gosta de ser enganado)

Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce

Oh, Shakira, Shakira (Hey)

Ele disse, que eu valho a pena, o único desejo dele

Eu sei coisas sobre ele que você não gostaria

De ler a respeito

Ele me beijou, a única mulher dele

(Sim) Lindo mentiroso

Diga-me como você tolera as coisas que você

Acabou de descobrir

Nunca se sabe

Por que nós somos as únicas que sofrem?

Eu tenho que esquecer

Não será ele quem vai chorar

(Ay) Não vamos matar o carma

(Ay) Não vamos começar uma briga

(Ay) Não vale a pena o drama

Por um lindo mentiroso

(Oh) Nós não podemos rir disso? (ha ha)

(Oh) Não vale o nosso tempo

(Oh) Nós podemos viver sem ele

Apenas um lindo mentiroso

Eu confiei nele

Mas quando eu te segui

Eu vi vocês juntos

Eu não sabia sobre vocês, então eu te vi com ele

quando

Eu entrei na sua cena de amor

Dança lenta

Você roubou tudo

Como você pode dizer que eu te fiz mal?

Nós nunca saberemos

Quando a dor e a tristeza acabarem

Eu tenho que esquecer

A inocência se foi

(Ay) Não vamos matar o carma

(Ay) Não vamos começar uma briga

(Ay) Não vale a pena o drama

Por um lindo mentiroso

(Oh) Nós não podemos rir disso? (ha ha)

(Oh) Não vale o nosso tempo

(Oh) Nós podemos viver sem ele

Apenas um lindo mentiroso

Diga-me como te perdoar

Quando sou eu quem está envergonhada?

E eu gostaria de poder te libertar

Do sofrimento e da dor

Mas a resposta é simples

Ele é o culpado (hey)

Ay, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Ay, Shakira, Shakira

Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé

Oh, Shakira, Shakira

(Ay) Não vamos matar o carma

(Ay) Não vamos começar uma briga

(Ay) Não vale a pena o drama

Por um lindo mentiroso

(Oh) Nós não podemos rir disso? (ha ha)

(Oh) Não vale o nosso tempo

(Oh) Nós podemos viver sem ele

Apenas um lindo mentiroso

* * *

_Goo Goo Dools - Íris_

E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar

Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira

Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar

E eu não quero ir para casa agora

E tudo que eu sinto é este momento

E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida

Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar

Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão

vindo

Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras

Quando tudo parece como nos filmes

É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

* * *

Bjus 

July Prongs


	6. Chapter 6

**- Capítulo 6 – **

_Férias!_

Aquela noite foi inesquecível!Não, suas mentes poluídas, nós não fizemos nada demais...

"_Aham... É pra acreditar?"_

"Ah não! Você de novo? Clotilde, justo quando eu penso que não sou tão maluca afinal, você vem e aparece e destrói o que resta da minha sanidade!"

"_Na verdade, eu SOU sua sanidade. Mas se você é tão complexada que acha que as suas loucuras são coisas de gente normal, aí não é minha culpa..."_

"Hey! Você é minha consciência, Clotilde, não pode me chamar de maluca! Por que se eu sou maluca, aí você é maluca e aí não vai sobrar ninguém normal na minha cabeça!"

"_¬¬ Depois diz que não é maluca..."_

"Ah, Clô! Deixa pra lá, não vou brigar com você! Hoje nada pode estragar o meu humor, tô tão feliz, e. Hey! Peraí! O que você quis dizer com 'é pra acreditar? '...?"

"_Ainda por cima é lerda..."_

"... Claro que é pra acreditar! Você sabe que não rolou nada! A gente só se beijou!..."

"_A noite inteira..."_

"... e você sabe que a gente nem bebeu...!"

"_Por que estavam ocupados demais tentando engolir um ao outro!"_

"... e ele foi tão fofo, e. CLOTILDE!"

"_Que?"_

"Eu não sou lerda!"

* * *

Acordei, mas não abri os olhos. Estava muito feliz, e ainda não tinha lembrado o por quê.Me permiti saborear aquele momento de felicidade, mesmo que ainda não tivesse registrado uma razão plausível para ele, só aproveitando o fato de estar feliz.E então, de repente e sem aviso ela veio, como uma bomba jogada sobre a minha cabeça.

Sorri, bobamente. Como todos os apaixonados fazem.

Geralmente eu não estaria sorrindo que nem uma retardada no último dia de férias. Quer dizer, apesar de parecer, eu não sou completamente lunática...Só parcialmente.É só que...essas férias tinham sido tão boas e minha vida estava tão perfeita que estava sendo impossível tirar o sorriso idiota da minha cara...

Acredite, eu tinha tentado. Houve até um momento em que minha mãe me perguntou se eu não estava com o rosto doendo, de tanto sorrir.Olhei ela nos olhos e respondi simplesmente "não", e continuei sorrindo pela casa...

Em pensar em como o recesso tinha começado...

* * *

_Flashback_

Era o dia seguinte ao Baile e eu estava meio deprimida...

"_Nossa, ele beija assim tão mal?"_

Clotilde cala a boca!Você sabe que não era nada disso!

"_Mau hálito? Não há nada pior que..."_

Clotilde!

"_Que? Ah, pode me chamar de Clô, afinal querendo ou não eu sou a sua consciência..."_

Ah, cala a boca. Clotilde, será que dá pra me deixar continuar?

"_Claro!"_

Sem se intrometer?!

"_Ah, aí já vai ser meio difíc..."_

CLOTILDE!

"_Já calei."_

Enfim, eu tinha descoberto que todos, - repito, TODOS – os meus amigos tinham decidido me abandonar.

Remus teve que viajar de última hora, algo haver com uma festa de família de última hora. A avó de Aly enfartou e Lene e Six estavam de castigo pelo resto das férias, por causa do horário que chegaram depois da festa (não pergunte).E James?

Bem, como a sorte que eu estava, eu achava que ele já deveria estar no Pólo Norte e esqueceu de me avisar. Ou simplesmente estar arrependido de ter ficado comigo.Ou me trocado por uma top-model lour...

"_Aham!"_

Hã?Ah, tá... Enfim, deu pra entender onde eu queria chegar...Por isso eu decidi evitar pensar nele ao máximo.Pelo menos tinha um lado bom: a coisa não poderia ficar pior.

Foi mais ou menos nessa altura que a campainha tocou. Desci as escadas correndo, pensando que deveria se Six, fugindo de casa (ou do castigo) de novo...

Mas quando abri a porta, percebi que não era ele... Definitivamente não era Sirius quem estava parado na minha frente, na soleira da porta.Fiquei olhando para o visitante , com um choque tão grande que me impedia de articular qualquer palavra.

Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda!Aquele estava sendo oficialmente o pior natal da minha vida...

* * *

"Lilykins! – exclamou Petúnia, me cumprimentando – Nossa como você cresceu querida! Pena que pros lados, né? – Falava ela enquanto ria falsamente – Brincadeirinha! – Acrescentou enquanto piscava um dos olhos azuis piscina pra mim.

Me recuperei em tempo de abrir um sorriso forçado e respondi:

"Pe-ttyyyyyyyy! – Ela crispou os lábios por um segundo, odiava o apelido, mas rapidamente se recompôs – Querida! Achei que você tinha dito que ia passar o Natal com Vernon! – Você tinha dito, sua vaca! Me deu falsas esperanças!!!

Ela riu falsamente meiga de novo ('ai que ódio! ') e falou:

"E vou, Lilykins! Aqui está ele! – e apontou para o namorado (o que, sinceramente era meio que desnecessário, afinal ele não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que se podia passar despercebida, não com toda aquela banha...).

Nessa hora, juro que eu teria pulado no pescoço de Petúnia se minha mãe não tivesse escolhido aquele exato momento para espiar quem estava à porta:

"Lily, quem está aí?... Petúnia! Pensamos que você ia passar o Natal sozinha com Vernon!" – Disse ela parecendo ao mesmo tempo feliz ('eca! ') e confusa ('junte-se ao clube').

"Ah, mamãe! – disse Petúnia enquanto abraçava mamãe – é que eu pensei em fazer uma pequena surpresa. Surpresa!"

Eu simplesmente olhei pra ela com o meu maior sorriso e resmunguei algo sobre ter que subir ao meu quarto e, somente quando estava finalmente a salvo no conforto de minha cama e gritei de frustração com o rosto enfiado numa almofada , abafando o grito.

Odeio surpresas.

* * *

E assim o dia passou, papai fazendo todo o tipo de delícias natalinas, Vernon falando sobre brocas, eu e mamãe decorando a casa e Petúnia limpando sujeiras invisíveis compulsivamente.Legal, né?...Fala sério ¬¬.

Não sei como consegui agüentar até a noite, mas o fato era que as nove e quarenta e cinco estava tudo pronto, (mesmo contando os pratos a mais que papai teve que preparar de última hora para os convidados... Ou melhor, 'o' convidado, já que Petúnia não comia mais que uma ervilha, já o namorado...) e fui me arrumar para a ceia.

Eu, mamãe, papai e Petúnia comemos um terço da comida, e Vernon se encarregou de comer o resto. Mas nem aquele jantar maravilhoso conseguiu fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.O meu Natal tinha sido totalmente arruinado!

Não estava nevando, meus amigos não estavam aqui, mas a minha irmã sim, COM O NAMORADO SUÍNO DELA!Isso não era Natal!Natal era pra ser a melhor coisa do mundo... Junto com chocolates, claro.E comprar sapatos também é...

Hum, hum. Enfim, eu queria meu Natal de volta...

Quando terminamos de jantar fomos todos pra sala de estar conversar e tomar vinho ('eu acho que vou me embebedar! ') até meia noite, quando iríamos trocar presentes. Papo vai, papo vem e eu lá, tentando passar despercebida (e sendo muito bem sucedida) e tendo como única companhia a taça de vinho em minha mão, que eu mirava com uma intensidade que iria incomodá-la se não fosse, bem, uma taça de vinho.

Mais ou menos na altura em que eu estava pensando se sussurrar para a taça que ela era a minha melhor amiga naquele Natal era o fundo do poço (e eu ainda nem estava bêbada, não tinha consigo dar mais que cinco goles...), eu senti.

O cheiro. Aquele cheiro inconfundível de...Neve.(HÁ HÁ!Pensou que fosse o James, né?Te peguei!)Olhei pra janela encantada, confirmando as minhas suspeitas.Deixei a já esquecida taça de vinho na mesinha e corri pra janela para apreciá-la.Quem precisava de uma amiga taça quando já tinha a neve?E além do mais, a neve era minha amiga desde sempre...

Enquanto estava olhando lá fora com cara de babaca e discutindo comigo mesma que a neve era muito mais minha amiga do que a taça de vinho, Vernon se levantou solenemente, e começou a falar algo que, pelo silêncio que todos fizeram para ouvi-lo, parecia ser importante.

Não me importei em virar. Importante pra Vernon não era importante pra mim exatamente.Importante pra mim era a neve, importante pra ele eram as brocas.Importante pra mim era o Natal, importante pra ele era a hora da ceia.Deu pra notar o contraste?

Enfim, não pretendia prestar muita atenção no que ele tinha a falar. Não _pretendia_, por que acabei prestando atenção.No momento em que discerni três palavras saindo de sua boca me virei, chocada.

* * *

As palavras eram: "honra", "mão" e "casamento".

Nada importante separadas, não?Afinal ele poderia estar dizendo "É uma honra estar aqui hoje com vocês" ou "Eu ponho a mão no fogo pela Petúnia" ou até "Minha prima vai casar semana que vem, e eu serei o padrinho de casamento".

Mas o fato era: Ele não falou separadamente!Ele pôs tudo junto em uma mesma frase ( e eu nem sabia que ele tinha tal capacidade, pois era burro como uma porta).

E a frase foi: "Senhor Evans, me daria à honra de conceder a mão de sua filha em casamento?".

* * *

Para seu crédito, Petúnia estava tão chocada quanto qualquer outra pessoa naquela sala. Ela poderia ser a maior fingida quando queria, mas não estava sendo naquele momento, isso EU, que tinha sido vítima de tanto fingimento por toda minha vida podia garantir.

Meu pai só olhou para Petúnia e falou "Se ela quiser..." num tom que dava a entender que ele não achava possível alguém querer se casar com ele.

Petúnia, porém, estava soluçando alegre e resmungando:

"Mas... eu não... eu não tinha idéia..."

Ao que Vernon respondeu:

"Eu queria fazer uma surpresa." – E aí Petúnia pulou em cima dele gritando "Sim, Sim!" histericamente. Mas eu não me importei com sua histeria dessa vez, por que com ela casada ela só viria aqui metade das vezes do que viria solteira.E teria alguém pra se ocupar e largar do meu pé.Petúnia vai se casar.Isso é que é surpresa...

Amo surpresas.

* * *

Depois daquilo a noite não durou muito e após a troca de presentes todos foram dormir alegres. Todos menos eu, que saí direto para o parquinho.Não conseguiria dormir nem que quisesse.

Ao chegar lá me deitei no chão (já coberto de neve) e fiz um anjo. Nesse momento ouvi um barulho e levantei minha cabeça, assustada.Mas aqueles cabelos espetados eram inconfundíveis, mesmo no escuro...

Ele se deitou do meu lado, vendo que eu não ia me levantar e falou:

"Lily." – Ao que eu respondi muito inteligentemente:

"James."

Mas isso foi a única coisa que eu tive tempo de falar pois no momento em que terminei de dizer seu nome ele se virou na minha direção e começou a me beijar.Ui.

Depois de ficar nos beijando por um boooom tempo eu o empurrei pro lado e levantei. E falei, mais chocada do que qualquer coisa:

"O que foi isso?!" – Entrementes ele se levantava e se virou pra mim falando:

"Seu presente de Natal."

Mas eu não estava prestando atenção, pois tinha reparado que o ataque repentino à minha pessoa tinha arruinado o anjo-de-neve que eu tinha feito. Falei pra ele indignada:

"Você arruinou o anjo!" – E ele, sem nem arriscar uma olhada na direção da neve respondeu:

"O anjo continua lindo como sempre." –Confesso que essa eu demorei a entender, mas em minha defesa, eu_ estava_ olhando para o lugar onde esteve um anjo-de-neve um dia.Mas aí olhei pra ele meio confusa e percebi seu olhar intenso em mim.E a ficha caiu.

Sorri. Tinha como ficar brava com ele?

* * *

Não, foi o que eu pude constatar nos próximos dias. Havíamos saído TODOS eles.Um dia fomos ao cinema, outro ao parque, jantamos, almoçamos, fazíamos tudo juntos.Era tão fácil conversar com James.

E então, três dias depois do Natal estávamos deitados naquele mesmo parquinho olhando as estrelas (a neve tinha dado um tempo) quando de repente James se virou pra mim, do mesmo jeito que havia feito antes (só que um pouco menos agressivamente) e sussurrou:

"Quer namorar comigo?" – Olhei no fundo dos olhos dele e respondi diretamente:

"Com uma condição. – Ao que ele me olhou interrogativamente e eu continuei – Se um dia você me trair, ou quiser terminar comigo, me fale. Antes de tudo, somos amigos."

Ele me olhou de um jeito perturbador de tão intenso e falou:

"Confia em mim?" – Ao que eu respondi:

"Sim." – Pras duas perguntas. E depois continuamos a olhar pras estrelas.Sem pressa.

Naquele dia, ao voltarmos pra casa, ele tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo e me beijou ternamente. Quando nos separamos ele sussurrou, sonhador:

"Até parece que um dia eu vou querer que isso acabe."

Sorri pra ele e o beijei de novo, meu namorado era tão fofo!

* * *

E foi assim que passei o resto das minhas férias de Natal. Não contamos pra ninguém do nosso namoro, pois teria mais graça contar pessoalmente.Aqueles dias foram os melhores e serviram para eu conhecer James melhor.Ele era tão perfeito que um dia comecei a listar as qualidades do meu namorado.Ele só ria a cada item adicionado à lista e falava:

"Você sabe que eu não sou perfeito, né? Que eu tenho defeitos?"

E eu respondia:

"É claro que sei James. Tenho plena consciência que você é extremamente ciumento, às vezes é mimado, é meio arrogante, totalmente convencido e tem o terrível habito de bagunçar os cabelos a cada dez segundos, sabia que isso irrita?" – Ele me olhou meio estupefato – "Mas quem se importa? As suas qualidades são mais ainda e eu não quero ninguém perfeito. Aliás, acho que comecei a me apaixonar por você desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, que foi quando constatei que você tinha me jogado no chão, isso não é a imagem que eu faria de alguém perfeito, sabe?"

Ele me olhou rindo e falou:

"Você é maluca." – eu olhei pra ele indignada, mas ele continuou – "E eu adoro isso em você."

Bati de brincadeira em seu ombro e ele me puxou para o seu colo repentinamente, me beijando. Hehe, o elemento surpresa 'James Potter' era o primeiro item da minha lista...

* * *

Sentei no sofá, lembrando de todos os momentos que neste recesso, ainda incapaz de parar de sorrir. Papai entrou na sala e sentou-se do meu lado.Depois ficou me olhando intensamente e falou:

"Sabe, filha, acho que nunca te vi tão feliz."

Olhei pra ele meio surpresa por ele ter reparado, afinal meu pai sempre era tão avoado com suas receitas que não costumava perceber as coisas que se passavam, parecia que vivia num mundo paralelo. Sorri pra ele.Ficamos então naquele silêncio anormal, quando de repente meu pai se levando de um pulo e grita:

"CALDA DE FRAMBOESA! É _isso_ que está faltando no Brownie!" – E saiu correndo pra cozinha, alheio ao meu suspiro aliviado.

As coisas tinham finalmente voltado ao normal.

* * *

Gente, descuuuuuulpe!!!!Eu demorei séculos pra atualizar, sei disso, mas minhas provas terminaram sexta, por isso não tive tempo nem inspiração pra continuar. Como estava demorando tanto, respondi as rewiews por e-mail, mas se esqueci de alguém é só me falar que eu respondo!

Ah, queria dizer q só a idéia da fic está pronta, então não parem de mandar suas opiniões e sugestões pois naum tem nada de concreto já escrito, ok?

E aí?O que axaram?Eu tava meio sem inspiração, mas axo que nem foi tão ruim...Ou foi?POR FAVOR DEIXEM SUAS REWIEWS!

Bjus

July Prongs


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de tudo, eu peço **mil desculpas**.Quando eu comecei essa fic, estava cheia de idéias, e pensei em fazer algo curto.Aí, eu fui escrevendo, até que chegou em ao ponto de pensar num final.Eu tinha todas as intenções de terminar a fic, mas assim q pensei no desfecho, percebi que quase ninguém estava lendo, e como eu estava totalmente ferrada na escola, resolvi parar.

Mas, se eu pretendia parar, por que eu não avisei?A verdade é que eu não quis parar.Eu tava desanimada com a resposta que a fic estava recebendo, mas a história já tava concluída na minha cabeça.Então, numa espécie de meio termo maluco, eu parei de escrever, mas não 'oficialmente'.

Há uns dias, eu reli a fic, e há pouco eu recebi uma review que me deixou envergonhada.Por que , apesar de quase ninguém ler essa história, ainda assim tem gente que leu, e eu tratei vcs com desrespeito.Então, resumindo, eu tomei uma decisão...

Assim que eu terminar as provas (depois de amanhã) eu vou recomeçar a escrever a história.O final continua o mesmo, e acho q faltam pouquíssimos capítulos.Desculpa mesmo por aquelas pessoas, (se tiver alguma) que estavam acompanhando, eu vacilei mas essa fic VAI ser acabada.Esse ano.

E também quero agradecer especialmente a SAm radcliffe pela review, aí está a resposta...

Desculpas, desculpas e maaais desculpas!!

**July prongs**


End file.
